Back Home
by began-to-climb
Summary: Leo returns to Ape City and must deal with the consequences. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Return

****

Name: Back Home

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: Cpt. Leo returns to Ape City and must deal with his consequences

****

Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters. But Crawl and a couple others _are_ mine.

****

Authors Note: If you believe PotA's needs a sequel, sign the petition!

XXXX

Captain Leo Davidson jostled the buttons on the control board of his ship, the one he had stolen only minutes ago from the army apes. The narrator of the ship told him point blank that he was leaving Earth's atmosphere and entering black space.

His hands gripped the steering clutch, waiting patiently for the jump in time and space, as he began to fall back into a review of what had happened the last two weeks. In one moment he was teaching a future chimpanzee astronaut and the next he was being driven in a cage into a city infested with apes, talking apes. While being held captive by a ape merchant he met the daughter of a senator named Ari, someone with a reputation for promoting human rights to anyone whether they wanted to hear it or not. She bought him and another girl, Daena, from the sleazy merchant. Ari quickly went to helping Leo and a band of humans to escape the city limits. Within the few days that a strict general, Thade, and his army hunted them, Ari and Leo formed a bond, much to Daena's disgust. The historical journey ended in a waric battle and a prophecy concerning a certain monkey astronaut come true. General Thade was locked away after his right hand command, Colonel Attar, found out that everything he had been told was a lie and, in time, Leo was destined to go back home. Ari had pleaded with him not to leave through her prediction of many tales about him and how he would become magical history. It was the hardest thing for him to have to say no, but he left her with a kiss.

It wasn't until he first lay his eyes on Earth did he regret leaving. The planet he once called home had become darker…almost dead of life. He uneasily crashed his pod, thundering down on the pearl steps of the Lincoln Memorial. He intently climbed the steps, bent to welcome himself home, but his heart stopped and a cold rush strung through his chest, roughly sawing back and forth. Where the unmistakable head of President Lincoln was once placed, the face of General Thade now rested. That was when Leo was raided by yet another planet of apes, but this time it was home and it was personal.

That was when the nightmare really began.

Before he could think about the horror that he had experienced back home the ship launched him forward. Leo looked up, still heavily leaning on his seat belt, and saw the familiar blend of aqua colors together in swirls. He blasted through a tunnel of purple lights before he slowly leaned back and began to direct himself to what he remembered.

"What's the chance that I'll land without crashing this time?" he asked himself.

His lips twisted into a smile when he noted the common pinnacles surrounded by a desert. His hands suddenly began to shake with the ship as it uneasily spiraled out of control, heading straight down into the sand.

"Oh shit!" Leo cursed loudly, muscling up every tendon of strength to gain back the ship's control.

He and his ship pounded into the hard sand and skidded five feet before it came to a rusty halt. Leo waited for a few minutes then he carefully unbuckled himself and climbed from the pod. Breathing through his mouth, he dusted off his black cargo pants into clouds of dust and straightened. He scanned the barren wasteland around him with a hand shielding his eyes while the other rested on his hip.

"Okay, so not so smooth. Time to back-track."

XXXX

Leo sat on a sand mound, watching as the sun set behind the mountains. His gaze shifted from the sun to the stick figure looming on the horizon. The guards of the forbidden zone. They were scarecrow looking figures with torn cloths on their sticks and painted skulls were plagued as their heads. He'd spent half a day walking and he'd only reached the outskirts of Calima. He planned to reach Ape City by tomorrow night; maybe then he'd run into someone he knew.

Leo glanced down at his feet and started to trace his finger through the sand, forming his initials. He looked up suddenly at the sound of horse hooves beating on the ground, getting louder and louder as the creature came closer to him. Not far off in the distance was a horse galloping towards him with an ape riding on his back. Leo stood, again brushing his hands off on his pants, as the ape on the horse pointed at him.

"You there!" the ape yelled.

Leo narrowed his eyes at the ape just as he stopped the horse a few feet in front of Leo. The voice sounded familiar to Leo, yet he couldn't place it. The horse threw his head and let out a snort as the large ape took off his helmet and glared at the man. Leo knew who the ape was immediately when he saw his face.

"Colonel Attar?" Leo asked. The ape snarled, baring his fangs. "You obviously don't remember me. Okay, I'm Captain Leo Davidson."

Attar looked curiously at the man, examining him. "Yes, I remember. The one that started the war."

Leo groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, that was me."

"Come captain, I will take you to the city. Many will rejoice in your return."

Attar extended his hand to the human and Leo firmly took it. With his powerful strength, Attar lifted the human onto the horse, planting him on the rump. He kicked the horse's side and the creature instantly went into a long and fast gallop to the direction where the colonel had come. Leo grimaced as the horse bounced up and down as he steadied into a fast canter, for it was causing him discomfort on his buttocks.

__

This is gonna be a long ride, he grimaced.

XXXX

Leo followed Attar into the city as they vastly approached the kingdom. His eyes had never once seen something so pure as the slightest of light from the dawn sprinkled the city. He noted it had expanded some with the added population, spiraling onto the hardened rock. Leo gulped when Attar slowed his horse ahead of Leo and his horse as they entered the gate to the city. Two ape guards in required uniform stood on either side of the gate to check anyone that dared entered without permission.

The guards straightened when Attar passed them, saluting the ape. Leo's chestnut mare stomped her feet on the hard dirt and let out a small buck of refusal when the apes got close to her, but eventually proceeded through the gate. Leo stared after them curiously, wondering if Attar had become higher in military ranking. The two strolled through the city streets, passing apes and humans alike. Leo smiled when he saw that what had become of the humans and apes. As they descended further into the city, Leo noticed how more and more faces came out from their homes, despite the time of day, and bowed to him as he passed. He quirked his eyebrow at each one that did this. _Have I become a god, _he pondered to himself.

His mare threw up her head as Attar quickened their pace and progressed into a long trot. Leo glanced at him then saw what he was headed for; a large house that sat atop a hill. He remembered being taken there after Ari had bought him. Another guard with a torch, this time a man, stopped them at the steps leading to the house and ordered that they dismount the horses and continue up the steps on foot. Attar obediently did so and patted the horse's neck before someone came and took the horse to the barn around the corner. Leo was hesitant to do so at first, but when Attar glared at him, he repeated the action. He slid of the mare and lifted the reins over her head then gave them to the man.

Attar and Leo marched up the long steps to the door, taking it slow due to the length of the staircase until they eventually reached it. Leo glanced around at his surroundings and noticed a young man was peaking around the corner at them. When he saw Leo had caught him, he ran off. Attar knocked and waited. In this time, Leo looked him up and down.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Leo asked him. Attar scowled in response.

The door suddenly swung open and the older Chinese woman that Leo had worked with ushered the pair inside. She apologized that Senator Sandar was not there to greet them, but stated he would be down in a quick minute then she disappeared. Like promised, the older ape, still in his nightclothes, stumbled down the steps.

"Morning Senator." Attar bellowed, bowing to his superior.

The senator waved his hand at the large ape. "What is the inconvenience at this hour?" Attar tilted his head to the human. Senator Sandar looked Leo up and down. "And you are?"

"Sir, this is the one the city echoes about, spreading tales." Attar explained.

Senator Sandar stared at Attar and Attar nodded like he was answering a silent question between the two. The senator looked back at Leo, who had watched this exchange with curiosity. "The man my daughter speaks so highly of?"

"Yes sir." Attar replied.

Leo perked up. "Ari? Is she here? I must speak to her!"

"First tell me your name." Senator Sandar enquired.

"Well, my name is Captain—"

"Leo! Oh my God, Leo!"

Leo turned on his heel at someone yelling his name. Standing in the doorway to the dining room was a breath-taking Daena, the girl that had accompanied him on his escape and had been quite warrior in the battle. She was also the girl he had last seen running away before he had left.

"Daena?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah."

Daena smiled brightly and the two met in a hug. It wasn't a long hug, but a short 'hello' hug. Leo knew Daena had a thing for him, which was apparent when she laid that serious kiss on his lips. Truthfully he was more interested in staying friends with her. Leo pulled away from Daena.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"Since you left, Ari has let my brother and I stay here as guests." Daena suddenly hugged him again. "I heard them say that you had returned, but I didn't believe them."

"I'm here. So Ari really let you stay here?"

Daena stood back, but kept her hands on Leo's arms. "Yes. She's very nice."

"Where is she? I'd really like to talk to her."

Daena put her hands down and stared at him. "You want to talk to her?"

Leo nodded and Attar cleared his throat. Leo glanced at him then Senator Sandar spoke. "I believe I last saw her out in the gardens."

"Thank-you sir." Leo said.

He smiled at Daena and jogged off down the hall to where he thought he once saw the gardens. "Young man!"

Before the Senator could say another word, Leo had slowed to a walk and had slipped around the corner. The remaining three stood where they were, watching the last place Leo had been. Daena narrowed her eyes then, with a shriek and a throw of her hands, stormed off in a huff, mumbling curses.

The two ape-men watched her curiously before Senator Sandar nudged Attar. "Homosapians."

Attar snorted in approval. Senator Sandar patted the apes shoulder then departed back upstairs, leaving Attar alone to stand in the foyer.

Leo wandered through the many halls, avoiding anyone that would stop him. He peaked around corners, trying to find his way through the labyrinth. He didn't remember this place being so big or confusing; it reminded him strongly of a maze with no end. He finally found one passage where he got stuck in a room, when he saw the shimmer of light radiating from a place somewhere down the long hall. He crept toward that light and soon was standing on a small porch that over-looked the garden he had sought for. The sun was over half risen into the baby blue sky, close to being hidden behind a dark cloud, and was a blend of pink and a dark orange that was almost red.

Leo searched around, almost questioning if he had the right garden, then heard a rustling. Sitting on a stone bench, sniffing an exotic rose, was Ari. He smiled and watched her finger the flower's petals. She looked the same: the same short straight brown hair, same kind and intelligent eyes, the same independent aura and the same thin, excited smile. Leo tilted his head and continued to gaze at her. She suddenly glanced down at the palm of her left hand. Leo bit his lip; he knew what she was looking at. During their survival journey, the night before the attack, Ari had gone to confront General Thade in his camp, but had gotten the ruthless apes wires crossed. Ari had returned with General Krull (the second ape that had grudgingly came along for the run) and found Leo rewatching the video of his shipmates that had perished looking for him. They'd talked and Leo had seen the branded mark of a pesky human General Thade had burned on Ari's hand.

She, like him, had no home to go to either.

Ari looked up at the sky, a glaze clouding her eyes.

Leo cleared his throat. "Ari?"


	2. Reunited

Previously on _Back Home_…

__

Leo cleared his throat. "Ari?"

XXXX

"I heard talk that you had returned. It's been flooding the city since someone reported General Attar had picked up a stray in the sand." Ari stated clearly, still looking at the sun.

"Really?" Leo grinned, stepping off the porch and walking towards her.

"You caused quite a stir. Is that how you always do it?" Ari asked, her eyes following him as he stood in front of her.

"What can I say? It's a gift."

Ari smiled. She stood and stared at him. "What are you doing here? Why are you back here?"

Leo looked down, almost unwilling to tell her what had become of his world, of the place she had once wanted to visit. How could he tell her that? "I don't have a home anymore." he finally said. 

"What do you mean?" Ari asked, narrowing her eyes in question.

XXXX

Daena stared out the window to the garden at Ari and Leo. They were talking quietly to one another and Ari was keeping her emotions hidden. At least, for a second, until she smiled. Daena narrowed her eyes at them, scowling. She hated the ape, but only because she got Leo's attention easier than Daena.

"You shouldn't spy on them."

Daena glanced next to her and saw her younger brother biting off a piece of a peeled banana. _He fits in perfectly, _Daena mused.

"I'm not spying." Daena corrected.

"Sure you aren't."

"I'm not." Daena snapped.

"Then stop watching them."

"I'm not."

"Admit it, you're jealous. You hate that Leo likes Ari and not you." Birn counseled.

"Shut up!" Daena snapped, poking him.

Birn rolled his eyes and walked off with hopes to get some archery lessons from Attar before he left.

XXXX

Leo looked at Ari, then put his hand on her cheek. Like before, she leaned into the touch and Leo brushed his lips across hers. She smiled slightly and he did too. Ari straightened as she noticed Daena watching them whilst scowling. Daena saw Ari catch her and she let something rumble from her chest.

"Come. We should talk in private." Ari suggested.

She took his hand and began to drag him inside, keeping her eyes on Daena. The girl glared at Ari then left in the opposite direction with her head held high. Leo saw her leave out of the corner of his eye, but ignored it. Ari led him up two flights of stairs before they came upon a large oak door. Ari swung the door open to reveal a master bedroom, larger than he'd ever seen. He was used to a cramped sleeping space that gave you absolutely no room to move, but this one—with Ari's special style, obviously—was large enough to fit more than fifty people, he suspected.

It included a large bed with black satin sheets that was on a platform that was high enough off the ground that you probably needed to climb it. A dresser stood by the door with a mirror hung over it while there was a desk properly organized placed against the wall by the balcony. To Leo's right, opposite the bed, was a swinging door that he assumed led to the bathroom, or another room. Leo walked around the room, looking at practically everything he could get his hands on. Ari was frozen in the middle of the room, carefully trailing him with her eyes.

"This is a nice room." Leo commented.

"Thank-you. Everyone has his or her own wing here. I'm in the west wing, my father took the east and Daena and her brother have the north." Ari explained. "You'll get the south…if you stay."

Leo glanced at her then saw a tight spiraling steel staircase in the corner. He pointed at it. "Where does that go?"

Ari looked at what he was gesturing to then scrunched her lips. She looked at Leo, smirking. "Come and see."

Leo stared at her as she wound up the steps. He followed behind, cautiously taking the steps incase something jumped out at him or the steps weren't sturdy enough for his weight. Ari stopped at the top and Leo say there was a small door in front of her. Ari opened it and climbed up. Leo peaked his head up first and was surprised to see a long library full of books and other material. The walls facing each other were fully lined with bookshelf after bookshelf. Not one was empty. A larger table was centered in the middle of the room. Unlike the desk in her room, this table was so buried in papers and blueprints, among other things, that it was impossible to tell what it actually looked like. It was apparent that her bedroom was more for show incase someone dropped in and this one was where she really worked.

"I was wondering where your work was." Leo said.

Ari shrugged. "Well, yes. I work up here because it's quiet and no one knows where it is. No one comes up to bug me, no one to tell me otherwise in my thinking. If you understand what I'm saying."

"Yeah, I think I do."

Suddenly there was a high shriek, causing Leo to shrink back. A little black monkey came running from an unknown place, smiling and holding his arms out to Leo. The man smiled, picking up the familiar animal.

"Hey Pericles. Hey buddy. How ya been?" Leo said.

Pericles, the monkey he had trained and the one responsible for sending him to this planet, hugged him. "He likes to stay up here. I have no idea why." Ari informed.

"A lot about him doesn't make sense." Leo laughed. "How's he been holding up?"

"Just fine. The whole city loves him. He doesn't like to venture outside the city walls, but I suppose that's explainable. General Attar visits him a lot."

"General Attar? He's a general now?"

Ari nodded. "He's no Krull, but he'll do."

"Well, that would explain some things. Thanks for looking after Pericles."

"My pleasure. He's a small thing that reminds me of you."

Ari scratched Pericles head and gazed at Leo, who returned the gaze. She blushed and looked down, embarrassed at what she'd said.

"So, what did you mean when you said you no longer have a home?" Ari asked him, changing the subject.

Leo adjusted Pericles on his hip. "I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Your choice. But I can maybe help you."

"Not with this you can't."

"You don't know that."

Leo sighed then looked her in the eye. _Now or never, _he thought. "Okay, well…um, I went back to Earth, my planet, but it wasn't what I left behind."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Basically, it was like here." Ari stared at him. "It was run by apes, not humans."

Ari's eyes went wide. "Another planet of apes?" she asked incredulously.

Leo nodded. "Yeah. And what's worse is I know who made it that way and it was someone I didn't think I'd see."

"Who?"

Leo leaned in close to her and whispered the name. "General Thade."

Ari was speechless. She didn't say a word, just stood there, trying to process. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and shook her head. Finally, she laughed. "That's impossible."

"You think I'd remember that face. It was him Ari, I swear."

"That can't be. He's locked up in the ship."

"I know how it sounds, but he somehow got to Earth." Ari looked away from him. "The only way I can figure that he got there was he found my pod down in the pond and got to work somehow."

"But apes are afraid of water." Ari snapped.

"I know. I don't know how he did it. All I know is that I crashed in Washington D.C. and he was there as a statue. This huge statue that was once of President Lincoln, but now had his face. I saw hundreds of apes in a matter of twenty minutes. It was like they had replaced the human population. It was living hell."

Ari listened intently. "What did they do?"

Leo shook his head. "Way more than the torture of the Holocaust. It took me weeks to finally get out of there."

"That's why you came back? You assumed it'd be easier here?" Ari asked crudely.

"No—why are you getting defensive?"

"I'm just having a hard time believing your story, is all."

Leo gaped at her. Pericles wiggled out of his arms. "You of everyone I thought would understand this. Why don't you believe me? You're the one that never believed in the harming of humans, but now I tell you of what the apes on my planet did and you don't believe that it's possible."

"That's just it." Ari said, raising her voice. "You didn't tell me what they did!"

Leo suddenly pulled her to him, grasping her tight to his chest and looping his arm around her back to hold her in place, and guided her hand under his shirt. He stopped her hand on his left side, letting her feel something under his skin that was jagged and shifted. Ari winced.

"I got to the jail and I decided I might as well try to figure out what the hell happened. I got into it with the chief officer. We had a nasty little brawl, which resulted in him putting a jagged little knife in my stomach. It was so far in that I had to go to the hospital. The knife just barely hit an organ so they thought it was too risky taking it out. They cut this part of the knife off and left it in my body. Everytime I turn I feel it as it scrapes my insides, a slight pinch that reminds me I have no home. They stuck every needle possible in my body; they couldn't figure me out. I had to leave. I had no one; I had no where to go! I just thought that if I came back here I'd have a place to stay. Was I wrong?"

Ari stared at him then sucked in a breath. She looked ready to cry. "I'm sorry." she muttered, her voice breaking, before she tore away from him and ran down the stairs.

Leo watched her, forming a lump in his throat. Maybe he had gone too far, but she asked to know what they had done. He closed his eyes then chased after her. When he reached the bottom step, he stopped. She was pacing the room, mumbling things to herself with her arms across her chest. She stopped when Leo said her name and looked at him. She swiped at her eyes then she bit her lip. He smiled weakly and walked to her. He immediately hugged her, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she did the same.

"I missed you." Ari confessed.

Leo smiled. "If I had known that I woulda come back sooner."

Ari smiled and buried her head in his chest, relaxing. "I'm so sorry for what they did. Apes are generally not the most friendliest of creatures."

"Some are."

Ari pulled back and looked up at him. He smiled at her. "I should've known. I never should have doubted you or disbelieved your story."

Leo shook his head then cupped her face. "Hey, you're not psychic or anything, you didn't know. No one did."

Ari shrugged a shoulder. She looked at Leo and he leaned down to kiss her, but Ari's eyes ventured away and saw Daena leaning on the doorframe. Ari pushed Leo away lightly and stared at Daena. Leo stared down at her, confused, until he noticed where Ari was watching. He turned and saw Daena.

He tried to smile. "Your father wishes to speak to you." Daena kindly told Ari. Ari nodded. "Now."

Ari glanced at Leo then brushed past Daena to leave. The pair stood in silence for a brief few seconds. "So," Leo started, shuffling his feet. "You like this place okay?"

Daena stared at him, eyebrows raised.

XXXX

Ari slowly climbed the steps to her fathers study room, mentally trying to prepare herself for what was going to be said to her. She could easily conjure up the argument she had had with him when she had come home from her whirlwind journey. He hadn't been pleased and neither talked to one another for days until they finally confronted their real problems. She wasn't surprised when he had told her that General Thade had put indescribable thoughts into his mind about kidnappings and promotions.

Ari came face to face with the door and lightly knocked. She heard a muffled grant of entry and she poked her head inside the room. Her father was working away, scribing something on a piece of parchment, and was not paying any attention to his visitor.

"Come in Ari, have a seat." he ordered without looking up.

"I'd rather stand, thank-you." Ari countered.

Senator Sandar finally looked up at his daughter. He half-shrugged then went about his business. "Be as you wish. I've asked you here to discuss our latest arrival."

"You mean Captain Davidson, yes?"

"Who else would I talk to you about?"

"Just clarifying, father."

"Anyway, the captain is now considered a high priority in this city, especially to you I have observed. It has been my suggestion that we sit down at dinner tonight and communicate amongst each other what shall be done to celebrate the unexpected visit. Do you agree?"

Ari gradually nodded her head. "Yes, I do."

"Good. I have already invited the senate and their wives, along with General Attar and Daena and her brother. Tell the captain his presence is required. And yourself of course."

"Will _he _be attending?" Ari asked.

Senator Sandar looked hard at his daughter, clearly aware of whom she was speaking of. "Yes."

"Perfect." Ari muttered under her breath.

"Ari, I want to hear nothing from you. He is General Thade's nephew."

"Father, I would rather not discuss Thade."

"He was a good man and a great leader. Don't deny it."

"Yes, one that tried to brain wash you into thinking he would return me from a fake kidnapping just so he could be promoted only to have the power you gave his father."

"Ari—"

"I don't deny it. I just refuse to say it. Thade was as good as his father, but Crawl is as hypocritical and arrogant as his uncle."

"Ari—"

"What do you have planned, father?"

Her father wrung his hands together. He knew better than to force a subject on Ari that she was unwilling to discuss. "I have an idea, but it is not one that I am interested in sharing with you at the moment."

"Oh, all right."

"That is all. You may go." Senator Sandar said with a wave of his hand. Ari sighed and headed for the door with her head bent low. "Ari," Ari stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "I suppose it is safe to say that your many years of defending humans have paid off."

Ari eyed him. "Could you say that? Is it true? Look around father. Has anything really changed?"

Senator Sandar leaned back in his seat, letting all the muscles in his body relax as he watched her leave curiously. She stalked through the halls back to her bedroom, hung in her own little world of questions and theories.


	3. A Future Not Chosen

Previously on _Back Home…_

Ari eyed him. "Could you say that? Is it true? Look around father. Has anything really changed?"

Senator Sandar leaned back in his seat, letting all the muscles in his body relax as he watched her leave curiously. She stalked through the halls back to her bedroom, hung in her own little world of questions and theories.

XXXX

She was still grumbling to herself when she arrived back to her room. Daena had disappeared, but Leo was just where he had been left; standing in the middle of the room, scanning the room while Pericles sat on the stairs. Ari smiled and stood at the door, patient. It took Leo several minutes before he noticed Ari watching him. Pericles laughed at his trainer's startled jump.

"Sorry, did I frighten you?" Ari asked humorously, unable to restrain a small chuckle.

"No." Leo answered. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

Silence followed, each of them twitching in their place. The awkwardness was obviously still fresh. "So, what did your father want with you?"

"He informed me that we will be having guests over for dinner tonight—"

"Will I be serving?" Leo muttered to himself, but Ari heard.

"—to discuss celebration for your return."

That caught Leo's attention. He craned his neck like he hadn't heard correctly and needed the message repeated. "What? A ce-celebration?"

"Apparently so. My father invited the senators and their wives, not to mention General Attar and a young ape by the name of Crawl. Daena and Birn are required. As are you and I." Ari explained.

"You know, I don't really need a party or anything. I don't."

"Nonsense. The city loves you, so it's a must."

Leo slid closer to her. "Speaking of the city, do you think you can give me a tour?"

Ari glared mockingly at him. "I suppose it won't be too horrible."

Leo narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled at him. He rolled her eyes and trailed her out the door. They engaged in quiet talk as they made their way to the back entrance to the city; a trusty escape if you didn't want the multiple guards scouting you everywhere for your protection. As they entered the foyer leading to the back yard and barn, Leo accidentally bumped into an arguing Birn and Daena. They shut up immediately.

"Hey Leo." Birn greeted the older man, extending his hand.

Leo shook his hand. "What's up."

Birn's smile faded, glancing up at the ceiling. Leo laughed, forgetting Birn probably didn't understand what he meant.

"Hey, Ari and I were going to go out to the city and look around…you two want to come?" Leo offered.

Daena flatly declined, but Birn jumped at the chance, rambling on about something he wanted to look at. They left the house and proceeded around the back to the city, all the while Birn talking to a tuned-out Leo. Leo was amazed at how much Birn sometimes reminded him of that small little boy that continually interacted with Dr. Grant in Jurassic Park. Once the got onto the main road of the city, though, Birn found what he desired to check out and ran off. Leo let out a sigh and let his neck go limp. Ari took note and laughed.

"Does he annoy you?" she asked.

"Sometimes. He reminds me of this character in a movie." Leo replied.

"Movie?"

Leo looked at her curious eyes. _Right, _he thought, _She doesn't know about that stuff. _"Um, I'll explain later."

Ari shrugged and linked her arm with Leo's, waving at Leeta. Her female ape friend excused herself from her fathers' work and ran up to Ari. She smiled at Leo, who returned the gesture, but turned back to Ari.

"Is this him?" she whispered.

Leo smiled, but pretended not to hear. He instead glimpsed around at his surroundings, noting the smaller changes that he had seen earlier. Humans and apes talked to each other in front of shops, bickering over the price of something or, in the occasion of the store farther up, who would clean up the knocked over oranges that were still rolling around. The occasional bystander would pick one or two oranges up and set them back in the crate they came in. A small street band played on the dusty sidewalk, falling into perfect rhythm with one another. Of course, some of the humans were still reduced to sweeping walkways or being an assistant to the ape owner, but everything a little more diverse than when he had left it.

Suddenly, two ape boys holding a coconut ran past Leo, brushing his side, quickly followed by a chimpanzee and an older human man, both yelling after the rascals and holding some object as a threatening weapon. Leo heard Leeta laugh and he turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Anyway, my father is having this dinner tonight and I need you to come." Ari exclaimed.

"He'll be there?" Leeta asked. Ari nodded. "Okay, I'll be there. Normal time?" Ari nodded again. "Then I'll see you then. Bye Captain Davidson."

"Bye." Leo said, but Leeta already had her back to him. "Who was that?"

"My friend, Leeta. I've known her a very long time."

"And who is 'he'?"

"I'll introduce him later. But, he isn't the type of person I fancy being around. He isn't the most sociable. Gets it from his family I think."

"Well, I can't wait to meet him." Leo said, drawing a roll of the eyes from Ari.

They walked some more, talking. After a while Leo began to notice the people still gawking at him. Leo asked a lot of questions and Ari answered all of them. She went on and on about how her father tried to pride her on what was happening, some thanks going to her, but she could see it in his eyes that he hated how his city was now. She didn't believe that anything much had changed; humans were still being slaved out by Limbo and even if they had a free choice in the city, they had to work, hard. Daena and Birn were considered, but even now Senator Sandar wanted to throw them out to fend for themselves. Ari made up countless excuses to keep them in her house. She knew what would happen. The two siblings would either start working in the city or would make a run for the forest, where they'd become likely prey for a popular game.

"What's the game?" Leo said curiously. It sounded interesting.

"The game, not having a proper name, is more of a hunt. A couple of the military officers escort an ape in this city that is over-abusing his status to the forest where they hunt any stray humans. If the humans refuse to come along with them, they become prey, resulting in their likely death. It's a sport that the whole senate knows is going on, but they go to great lengths to it cover up. It's humiliating to those involved involuntarily. Not to mention cruel and abusive. But, I cannot decide how this place is run."

"Maybe one day you will." Leo encouraged.

Ari shook her head. "No. Males run this metropolis; females are only here for two reasons: to breed and to work. Something that you need to understand is that every female ape in this city is recorded, meaning the senate keeps track of ages. At a certain age, a female ape is forced to marry and breed with a male. Females have no rights here, no choices. We know our place and not a lot of us rebel against it because we know the punishment."

Leo listened intently. Everything she was telling him sounded all too familiar. He realized it was because this is what he had been taught in grade school. That their country had started with all control going to the men while the women stayed home with no rights, no choices, nothing to hold onto that would make them feel important. Until some women got tired of their opinions not being heard and started a revolution. Ape City was like that; they were still living in that time, with no escape…until someone spoke up. Looking at Ari, he knew it should be her.

"What about you? When is it your time?"

"Me? Honestly, I'm supposed to have been handed off already, but my father got me an extension that is about to run out." Ari answered honestly, yet curtly.

"Do you get a choice in husband at least?" Ari shook her head. "So, a male just comes and picks? Whether you love him or not?"

"Love is a foreign word here. It is not used often. Many people do not understand it."

"Do you?"

Ari gaped at him, but remained silent. She glanced at her feet, then ahead of her. She suddenly pointed at something in the distance. Leo saw three male apes getting on horses, weapons on their backs. The ape in the middle was bent down slightly talking to a human dressed in servant robes. The ape grunted and straightened on his horse. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes caught Ari. He glared at her, eyes cold with anger and death. Leo knew he couldn't forget that, especially how it made him shiver invisibly.

"They're going out…to hunt." Ari stated, spinning on her heel to go back to the house.

Leo watched the apes and their horses ride off towards to forest, undoubtedly doing exactly what Ari claimed. Leo stepped backward, catching up with a furious Ari and jumped to match her broad strides.

"Damn, you walk fast when you're mad." Leo noted.

"I'm not mad." Ari snapped.

"Sure." He paused. "So, now what?"

Ari stopped unexpectedly. "We'll get you ready for the dinner I suppose."

"Can I see my room first?"

Ari looked him up and down. "Are you going to wear that?"

"Well, I guess. I have nothing else."

"Okay, that's first."

Ari grasped a handful of his shirt and pulled him towards multiple shops. Leo groaned.

XXXX

The next few hours flew by a little too fast in Leo's opinion. He stood in front of a full-length mirror in his new room, stiffly wearing a suit. He couldn't imagine how Ape City could have suits, but apparently it was possible. He watched Ari rush around the room behind him in the mirror. She was still in her hand-made robes, but was trying to make him look nice, though he didn't see the point.

"Ari, I don't feel comfortable in this." Leo complained in a desperate child's voice.

"Well, I'm sorry." Ari sympathized.

"What are you wearing?" he said.

"This." she replied, meaning what she was wearing.

"What? Then why do I have to dress-up if you aren't?" he exclaimed.

Ari nodded. "It's up to you. Honestly, it's probably a good idea to wear that at whatever my father is planning. Change if you want. We're already late as it is."

"Yes ma'am, Sergeant Ham."

Leo disappeared in the attached bathroom, but didn't even attempt to shut the door so Ari had a full view of him undressing. She watched from the corner of her eye as he stripped off his white shirt, revealing a very toned chest, rippling abs and a sleek back. He leaned back, arching his body forward for a fuller view. She was transfixed. She knew it was spying, but she was mesmerized. She indulged herself on how gorgeous he was. When he slipped his pants off, she turned her back on him abruptly, blushing.

She laughed quietly and covered her face momentarily before going back to work and focusing on trying to figure out what her father was planning. But she couldn't get that image out of her head.


	4. Dinner Hall

Previously on _Back Home…_

She laughed quietly and covered her face momentarily before going back to work and focusing on trying to figure out what her father was planning. But she couldn't get that image out of her head.

XXXX

The guests invited to the dinner were already seated at the long table in the dining patio, General Attar leading a discussion about the latest formation in the army. Ari stood at the top of the stairs leading down to the patio, peaking around the column to get a glimpse of what was occurring. The atmosphere was full of chatter and Senator Sandar was stroking his hair while Bon, the Chinese woman, served them their drinks. Ari noticed one important ape was missing. She sighed; she didn't want to go down there, she'd be happy just working in her room.

Leo came up behind her and placed a hand on Ari's shoulder. "Do we have to go down there?" he asked, as if reading her thoughts.

"As much as I wish not, we do. It seems one ape is missing and I'd like to get down there before he does."

"The mystery one that you won't tell me about?" he questioned with a smirk.

Ari stoked his hand with her thumb and looked at him over her shoulder, just like the first time he had touched her in this way. A tender silence passed between them before Ari answered. "Exactly."

There was a rumble of someone clearing their throat and the pair quickly realized that the dining room had gone quiet, listening to their conversation. Rolling her eyes, Ari put on a fake smile, took Leo's hand and descended down the stairs to the awaiting guests. Everyone's eyes trailed them as they entered, but the tension was cleared when Senator Sandar stood and confronted Leo.

"Good evening Captain Davidson. I trust you had a pleasant first day."

Leo nodded. "You can call me Leo, sir."

Senator Sandar waved his hand at him and sat back down. "None of this 'sir' business. And I'd prefer to call you by your formal name."

Ari sat beside her father, who was at the end, and Leo sat beside her, next to an older orangutan and across from Birn. Ari stared at her hands, not talking as General Attar, sat at the other end of the table, said a quick prayer and the table instantly burst awake with discussion and dinner. Leo nudged Ari in the shoulder and she glanced at him, a smile twisting at the corner of her lips.

Senator Nado took a bite of orange. "So, Captain Davidson, care to share with us the story of your return?" the older orangutan asked.

Leo looked around the table, unsure, but noticed all eyes were on him. "Well, there isn't much to tell." he noted simply.

"Sure there is. You told me all about it." Ari cut in.

Daena looked at her, but turned back to Leo, who was concentrated on Ari. "It's not interesting or anything. I, uh, returned to my planet in the next solar system, Earth, but it wasn't what it was, to put it simply."

"What was it?" Birn questioned, sipping his soup.

Leo scratched his ear in an attempt to prolong what was needed to say. "Basically, it was like here. Instead of humans running the planet, it was all apes. I crashed on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial in Washington D.C. and the statue inside…it wasn't the same. Normally it would have been the carving of a very famous president, Abraham Lincoln, but what I saw—it wasn't what I remember it as." He paused for a second before he said what would really strike everyone. Ari looked at him, waiting. "It was a statue of General Thade."

General Attar suddenly pounded his fist on the table, startling everyone and making everything on the table jump into the air. "How dare you bring up his name."

"He is only informing you of the truth!" Ari cried, jumping to defend Leo against the large silverback.

"Even if that was the truth, it could not be possible." Senator Sandar noted.

"Look, I don't know how it's possible, but it is. Thade somehow landed on my home planet and invaded it, turning it against me. Krull was right what he told me, I just chose not to believe him, though even now I wish I had."

"What did he tell you?" Ari was curious; why hadn't Leo told her this?

"He said Thade would come after me no matter what. I believe that now." Leo told her.

"That old foul was a mess in every sort of way. I'm surprised anyone ever listened to him." a deep voice said from a distance.

All attention turned to the ape, a young warrior with black fur and a light brown goatee dressed in full battle armor, ambling down the stairs, sneaking up behind Senator Sandar. Leo examined the young ape and he realized he was the same soldier he had seen only a few hours ago that had ridden off to the forest with other apes. The same one that glared at Ari and the same one that Leo had found frightening. This was obviously the ape Ari had been so unfriendly with.

"Ah, Colonel Crawl, nice of you to join us so late." Senator Sandar said somewhat bitterly.

"I apologize Senator. I had many things to attend to."

Ari rolled her eyes and swirled her finger around the edge of her glass. "Captain Davidson," Senator Sandar said, motioning to Leo then to Crawl as he sat on the other side of the senator, across from Ari and beside Birn. "this is Colonel Crawl, General Thade's nephew."

Leo's eyes bulged and his gaze went to Ari who was avoiding any interaction. _No wonder she didn't tell me, but why didn't she tell me? _Crawl growled at Leo, his form of acknowledges, and nodded to General Attar, but got a sneer in return. It was no longer a secret that General Attar was no longer willing to work with any form of Thade's family. The senator at the other end of the table beside General Attar and Leeta cleared his throat and looked directly to Senator Sandar.

"I believe it's time that he discuss the real reason you invited us here." the chimpanzee suggested.

"Yes, I believe so." Senator Nado agreed.

"All right. Well, as we all know, we have come here to discuss in what way should Captain Davidson's return be celebrated. The senate has already discussed the matter and we have agreed upon one thing. We have chosen that enlight on his return, that a special banquet be held in his honor. That's our final decision."

Leeta shrieked about an 'exclusive party' while Leo only hung his head, but smiled politely when Senator Nado congratulated him. Birn started to talk to him, but Crawl beside him only shook his head in annoyance. After the announcement, the table broke apart and everyone talked quietly to one another. Daena unwillingly listened to Birn talking to her, but her ears were focused on Ari and Leo's hushed talk. Their heads were bent to towards each other and Leo was saying something to Ari, causing Ari to let out a serene laugh. Ari pointed out all the senators sitting around the table, making introductions. She explained that the ape beside Leeta and General Attar was Senator Zoa and the younger female across from him was his daughter. Then she fell on the pair next to Leo.

"It's horrid. He left his wife and children who he loved for a younger lolita half his age. It's disgusting how the male mind works."

"Believe me, it's worse where I come from." Leo mentioned.

"That's right. But, question: would you ever do that to anyone you love?"

"I'm not a cheater. I never will be." Leo admitted.

Ari smiled at him and leaned her body into his, drawing a laugh from him. Daena watched this exchange then noticed how Ari tore off small pieces of her bread before she ate it. Daena picked up her untouched bread and mimicked Ari's movements, transfixed on her habit. Leeta noticed this and leaned over to Daena.

"It isn't the way she eats, it's how she thinks that pleases him." Leeta said to Daena.

Embarrassed, Daena glared at Leeta then excused herself from the table. She darted from the dining room, receiving curious looks. Ari glanced at Leeta, but Leeta only shrugged.

XXXX

****

Authors Note: Sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I have major writers block, but I desperately wanted to update before school starts again. P.S.—here's the sight to sign the Planet of the Apes sequel.

http/ 


	5. Run For Freedom

**A/N: **Yes, I have finally returned! I have updated and I'm so sorry it took so freaking' long. I kept prolonging it by starting other projects, which was horrible of me. But now I'm back, writer's block gone and ready to launch back in. Here's the newest installment and the next chapter will not take so long to appear, promise. Sorry if it's long. I sort of got carried away. The conspiracy begins!

XXXX

Two days of quiet preparation followed the announcement of the party; tomorrow the royal event would be held.

The morning wind sent a shiver down Ari's spine as she crept along the wide balcony, carefully watching her steps. She didn't want to make any sound. She drew back the beads and was embraced instantly by the early sun, casting brightly across the city already bustling with life. Markets men, store owners, and sidewalk bands were routinely up with the dawn, beginning their daily conquest. Ari sat down on the swing bench, lifting it off with a small push of her curled foot, and watched the activity around her. She saw Birn was already out in the stables, fondly petting each horse in each stall. Ari smiled; the teen was an interesting one.

Pericles swung down from the stairs that led to her Ari's office/library and waddled up to her, holding out his arms as a sign her wanted to be picked up. Ari obliged and picked the adorable chimp up, settling him in her lap. She scratched his head, ruffling his stringy hairs. "Hey Pericles. How are you?"

Pericles nodded and Ari smiled, Pericles wrapping his arms around her neck. His brown pools fixed themselves on something in the distance and Ari followed his curiosity, glancing over her shoulder. The sight made her smile, nearly like every morning. The beads that acted as a door to the balcony from her bedroom had been held back in a clip, spread open like a pulled back drape. This gave the sun a clear bath over the vanity bed, highlighting the earth colors that she had filled her bedroom with.

The occupant in the bed made her blush.

The first night Leo was to sleep in his own bedroom in the south wing, he had shown up just before Ari had readied for bed and explained that he found the spacious bedroom dead and cold, making him uncomfortable with its loneliness. Ari had nicely offered that he sleep in her bedroom, which he accepted, and they had shared the room ever since. She was always the first to wake in the morning, tiptoeing to the balcony until Leo woke. This morning was like no other.

Ari studied Leo. Dark eyelashes fell on his sun-kissed skin, the sun turning him more yellow and orange, as he lay on his side, one hand limply strewn over his bare stomach, the other arm being used as a pillow, which he had discarded late in the night. The black sheets rippled across his lower half, fallen just barely past his waist. Ari's eyes traveled the length of his sleeping body, momentarily pausing to admire his bulged arms and six-pack abs.

Ari took her eyes from him as he began to stir, rolling his head around and prying open his eyes. Her eyes settled on the rising sun, painted yellow and orange while the surrounding clouds were a mix of bright pink, faint blue, a blend of purple and red. Her eyes drifted to the sky and a thought came to mind. Leo shielded the sun with his hand bolted to his forehead, making out the outline of a petite figure sitting on the balcony. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, wiggled his toes to produce feel in his body again, and then stood. His white, loose sleep pants, strings knotted at the top, fell past his bare feet, catching underneath his toes as he walked to the balcony. He plopped down on the empty seat next to Ari, adding force to the gentle swing. He leaned over and scratched behind Pericles' ear.

"How's our child?" Leo asked, jokingly using 'child' as a nickname for Pericles.

"He's fine." Ari smiled at him.

Leo repositioned himself and tucked his feet under his body, straining his muscles. He leaned forward again and laid a quick kiss on Ari's lips, smiling at her. She blushed, turning her face away, but let him kiss her again, both grinning through the kiss. Pericles jumped out of Ari's lap and ran back into the room, leaving the ape and homosapien alone. Leo pulled Ari into his arms and they lay on the swinging bench, gazing at the sunrise. Leo wrapped his arms around Ari, entwining his fingers in hers on her stomach.

"Any plans for the day?" Leo asked in Ari's ear.

"I need to go talk to Leeta about the ball tomorrow; she's the best at picking clothes. Plus she has something to tell me." Ari answered.

Leo groaned at the very mention of the party. He still wasn't thrilled about the party idea and wouldn't be, he swore, until the night was finished and was part of the past. Ari constantly reminded him that it would be over soon and they wouldn't have to worry about it any longer.

"Yeah, what am I supposed to do all day?" he said.

Ari shrugged and looked over her shoulder at his perfectly contoured face. His hair was longer than when he'd first arrived; then it was short and trimmed, but now it was just touching his ear and was falling almost to the middle of his forehead.

"I don't know. I'm sure there's something you can do. Shoot some arrows with Birn or something." Ari suggested.

Leo didn't say anything to that, but tipped his head back and rested it on the tree vine used as a chain to hold up the swing. After a while in silence, Ari got hungry and Leo escorted her downstairs, after changing into proper clothes. The household was quiet, normal for the time of day, with not one resident in sight. Senator Sandar had told Ari the previous night that he had an important meeting to attend to so he would be leaving early in the morning, and would return late afternoon.

Ari picked out some fruit from the basket and was munching on it while Leo drank juice when Birn walked through the door from outside, dusting off his hands. He stopped short when he saw Leo and Ari watching him. He gave a small smile and a wave.

"Hi." he said, clouding his eyes with his long, brown hair.

"Why are you up so early?" Leo asked. The two gentlemen were always rather awkward around each other; the earthling and tribal teenager never had much to say to each other, though Birn clearly looked up to him.

Birn shrugged. "Why are you?"

Ari watched the unbalanced exchange take place then spoke up when the trio got quiet. "I have to go. Leeta's opening early today."

"'Kay, see you later."

Leo kissed Ari on the cheek, causing Birn to let out a sarcastic awe. "Inter-specie love. How cute."

Leo reached over and hit Birn lightly over the head, making him recoil and touch the place that had been hit. "Watch your mouth." Leo warned.

"I'm leaving now. Don't kill each other."

"Bye." Birn and Leo bid simultaneously.

The duo watched her sneak out the back door and skitter down the stone steps to the metropolis down below the house on the hill. Leo glanced at Birn, leaning an elbow on the counter. "I think I'm going to go out for a ride later. Care to join me?"

Birn considered this for a moment, but eventually declined the offer, evidently already having something planned. Leo shrugged and brushed past him. He jogged down to the stable, slowing down to a near turtle walk. He walked down the long rows of horse stalls, fondly patting each of the horses—the ones that stuck their heads, munching on a mouthful of dry hay, to investigate their new visitor—muzzles, sprinkling his fingers over their whiskers. A black coated stallion popped out and threw his large head about, whining to get Leo's attention. Leo laughed and moved over to him, stroking the horse's rough cheek. The stallion batted Leo's hand, nibbling on his fingers as if they were treats.

"What's your name, buddy? Hmm?" Leo rambled, looping the horse's ears. "You want to go for a ride?"

The stallion nodded his head like he knew what Leo was saying. Leo chuckled. He took the halter off the hook beside the door and the water bin and let himself into the stall. He slipped the halter through the horse's head and buckled it around his ears. Gripping the lead rope in his hands, he led the tall horse out into the concrete aisle, turning him around.

XXXX

Ari maneuvered through the growing shopping crowd, determined to find Leeta and find out what was so important that Leeta had shut herself out for the past day. Luckily her father's shop was near her house so it wasn't hard to find. She spotted Leeta working, sluggishly dragging her feet and averting her eyes from the customer compromising with her about an exquisite hand-made rug.

Her head titled in confusion, Ari strided straight up to Leeta and grabbed her arm, not even receiving an acknowledgement from her friend. Something was definitely wrong; she had never seen Leeta act like this. She was always the bubbly and excited one of the pair while Ari was sensible and driven, never once had Ari ever seen her so drawn from reality like the woman she was looking at now.

Ari tugged on her arm, saying her name gently. Leeta finally looked at her once the man who bought the rug had disappeared. At once Ari nearly shrunk back; Leeta looked nearly dead, her eyes swollen and distant like she wasn't really seeing anything but empty space. Ari said her name again and Leeta looked her in the eye. Instantly it was as if she had snapped from a trance because Leeta's eyes grew wide and she grasped onto Ari firmly, sucking in a breath through parted lips. The look scared Ari; what happened to her friend?

"Thank Semos. Come with me." Leeta said in one quick breath.

With that she dragged Ari to the back of the shop, yelling at her father that she taking a break. She led her friend into the back room, used as an extra bedroom incase someone was asked to stay in the shop overnight, and closed the door, locking it in the process. Ari sunk down on the bed, staring up at Leeta, watching as her fellow ape's eyes quivered with unsteady security.

"Leeta, what's going on?" Ari asked shakily, almost not even sure she wanted to know.

Leeta paced, wringing her hands together, twiddling her thumbs. For a moment she didn't answer, but stared at her feet as she marched. Finally, two small words left her mouth. "Due date." she stated, leaving it as a fragment.

Ari looked at her, almost confused. "What?" Leeta repeated the words again and again, louder and firmer each time, until Ari told her to stop. Ari stood and held onto Leeta's shoulders. She understood, but didn't quite understand how Leeta's due date was fated to be before hers. What are you talking about? Your due date isn't for at least another year."

Leeta shook her head voraciously, shaking out of Ari's hold. "No, they moved it up. Me, I'm to be married." Leeta sat down heavily on the bed, holding her arms, returning to her daze, her mind running thoroughly over what she had said.

"To who?" Ari went on.

Leeta shook her head slowly, tears forming. "I-I don't know. I meet him later today."

"Who authorized this?" Ari asked sternly.

Leeta looked at her, shocked she didn't already know. "Your father. He arranged this yesterday with my father. Didn't he mention it?"

Ari stared at her, seeing her but not really. Her father, he moved up Leeta's due date? How—why?

"My father mentioned you too. I didn't understand, his words were blurred, but it was something about you." Leeta continued, studying her friend. She stood up and moved in front of Ari. Ari's eyes connected with hers. "Ari, I'm scared. I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to be a wife or to have children. I'm too young."

"What does your father say?" Ari said.

Leeta laughed through a choked sob. She shrugged helplessly. "He was happy. 'Finally get to be rid of you,' he said. He doesn't care anything about me."

Ari embraced Leeta, trying her best to push back her own shock and confusion to comfort the only true friend she ever had. Nothing about this clicked in her mind; why would Leeta be handed off before her. Leeta was two years younger than Ari and she had another year before her real due date. It just didn't fit.

Being the caring person she was, Ari volunteered to stay with Leeta and work in the shop, helping to do as much as possible. After a while, the senators daughter had fallen into a routine and actually enjoying herself some. All mention of the ball disappeared for the rest of the day.

XXXX

The powerful black stallion pumped his legs, the looseness of his reins giving him the freedom to bounce his head as he flew across the field, huffing through his nostrils. Leo sat atop the dominant animal, crouched down low in the saddle, reins tight in his hands, encouraging the horse with every stride he took. He felt like a jockey as he and the horse became one, galloping through a never-ending race with the wind in the open field.

Trees and forest flew past them, becoming instant blurs. The trampled through a shallow pond, water spewing everywhere then they came upon a fallen log. Leo nudged the stallion along and they leapt over the log, bodies tucked in to each other. They slowed their pace for a mere second before continuing their run of freedom. Leo spotted a large tree, offering minimal shade and decided that was going to be their resting spot for a while. The galloped on through the grass, climbing a stubby hill then flew down, passing by a fox in hideout.

After a minute more, Leo gave a light tug on the reins and straightened in the saddle, signaling the horse to slow his free rampage. The horse's strides became shorter, downgrading to a medium canter, until they slowed to a long trot and eventually a walk. Leo let go of the reins, massaging his palm that had a rein burn, and let the stallion hang his head, swishing from side to side as they walked to the tree. Once under the shadow of the tree, Leo dismounted and lifted the reins over the stallion's head, tying them loosely to a tree branch. He himself collapsed on the ground, back leaned against the tree stump, running his hand over the horse's gleaming coat.

Leo loved racing; there was no adrenaline rush like. Just molding together with such a powerful animal, moving so fast nothing can touch you…_No high like it, _he thought. He'd grown up on a farm with his parents and older brothers. The boy's favorite past time—after work and homework—was to take their horses out and race around their man made track, betting on each other's chores. It was freedom.

Leo laid down in the tall grace, most of his body disappearing except for his heaving chest when he breathed. He closed his eyes and let nature blend in with him. The sound of crickets chirping, the music of birds wings flapping and the wind rustling the tree leaves reverberated in his ears, in tuning him in every aspect of nature. That music put him into a colorful vortex; he fell into a deep sleep. The images that accompanied his slumber where bright, images of a possible future that made a smile come to his lips. As he slept, his horse managed to pull loose the tied reins and dropped his head to sniff at Leo's side then nibbled on his shirt before Leo subconsciously swatted him away. The horse snorted and let the man alone, walking around a bit before he began to graze, one front hoof tipped forward.

Leo woke later at the sound of deep voices filling the air, so sharp and familiar that they disturbed Leo's sleep until he woke. He squinted his eyes, but was met with the blinding sun. His reflexes kicked in immediately, drawing a grunt from his throat and making him roll onto his side, away from the harshness. After a minute of recovering himself, he sat up and scanned his surroundings. He noticed the horse he had been riding was drinking water from the water trough someone had obviously left out there.

Leo spun around on his butt, wildly searching from something he thought for a second he had imagined. He faintly remembered hearing voices talking, not far from him. But as saw no one around, he realized he must have been imaging things.

"I'm losing my damn mind out here." he clarified, running his hand over the back of his neck.

Then, he heard it again. A deep, masculine voice…talking to someone, somewhere. Leo stood, not even bothering to brush himself off, and looked around for the source of the voice. It spoke again, saying something to another male about an agreement. Leo turned around slowly when he realized the voices were on the other side of the tree he had been sleeping under. Carefully, cautious to not make any noise, he braced himself on the trunk of the tree and peaked around. Seated on top two horses, bathing in the coolness of the shade, were Ari's father, Senator Sandar, and Colonel Crawl. They're backs were to him so there was no way they could see him. _Wait, isn't he supposed to be in 'an important meeting?' This meeting was with Crawl, _Leo wondered, trying to make a conclusion out of this. He snapped back and listened to the conversation.

"You did the right thing, Senator." Crawl assured, shifting in the saddle, his armor creaking.

The older ape sighed heavily. "I hope for my daughters sake I did."

"It is what is meant to happen."

"Yes, I suppose." Senator Sandar said, looking around at the trees dancing from the music of the wind.

"We have an agreement then?" Crawl pushed.

"Yes." He looked at Crawl and flashed a weak smile. "We'll tell her tonight. Together."

Crawl smiled pleasingly then nudged his horse into a slow canter while the Senator waited behind for a moment. "Semos help me."

The Senator rode after, unaware Leo had just bared witness to their arrangement. Leo moved out of his hiding spot and watched them ride off up the hill back to Ape City. Without a second thought, he raced to his horse, mounted him quickly and chased after them. On top the hill, he slowed to a stop and watched the apes gallop side by side, shrinking the farther they went. A gust of wind hit the horse and rider. The stallion's mane and tail flew forward, flailing in front of them. Standing there, they looked like a royal soldier and steed showing their faces for the first time to their enemy army, taunting them.

Leo gulped and a single name passed his lips: "Ari."

_What is going on? _

XXXX

It took Leo an hour before he finally arrived back at the stables. By then it was late morning. He left the sweating stallion to one of the stable hands, a teenage chimpanzee, and ran up the steps, skipping two at a time, to the house. He skidded to a halt halfway up when he saw Daena stretched out on the hill, sunbathing in the hot sun. She opened her eyes, prepared to yell at her disrupter, when Leo blocked her sun.

"What do you want?" she asked, her tone curt.

"Have you seen Ari? I need to talk to her." Leo asked, ignoring Daena's agitated attitude.

"Birn said he saw her working in the village…at her friend's shop." Daena sat up. "Is that why you like her? Cause she works?"

"I really don't have time to talk to you about this. I'll see you later." The last thing Leo needed was to explain to Daena why she didn't interest him in the same way Ari did.

He took off to the town, leaving Daena in her misery.

XXXX

He ventured around for a bit, trying to remember where Leeta, Ari's friend, worked. He finally spotted them selling scarves and other materials, Leeta displaying the item while Ari attempted to sell it to a pretty human woman. In the end, the woman walked away with the garment and Leo took that chance to approach. Ari looked at him when he came up and smiled politely.

"What can I do for you, sir?" she asked, playing like she was speaking with a customer.

"An audience with the pretty woman I'm looking at." Leo replied.

Ari rolled her eyes up to him and Leeta passed by, saying a dull hello to Leo, before continuing. "It's busy today." Ari explained.

"How about I work while we talk." Leo offered.

"We have more than enough help here today." Leeta's father, a graying silverback washing his hands, interjected.

"Then can I at least talk while she's working?" Leo waited on the man. Eventually he granted Leo permission and Leo launched himself into retelling what he had overheard. "They were making an arrangement…about you." He paused when Ari's eyes shot up to him. "What are they planning?"

"Leo, we have enough to worry about around here as it is." Ari dismissed, moving around the counter.

"Ari, listen to me. Your father is talking to the Colonel behind your back. Aren't you the littlest interested?"

"Not really. My father is always negotiating something for me. It isn't a huge deal." Ari rambled.

"Yeah, but with Crawl—"

"Leo, honestly. You're probably worrying over nothing. Something else is on my mind and when I talk to Father about that I'll ask him about what you're talking about, okay?"

"What else is so important?"

Ari hesitated in answering, spreading her fingers out on the counter and watching them as they moved. "Possibly the fact that Leeta's due date was pushed up…to today and no one gave her warning."

"Oh." Leo said softly, dropping his previous subject. "I thought she sounded weird today."

"Yes. She's been like that all day. She's scared and very distant. That's why I'm here, to be here for her. " Ari breathed. "My father authorized it and I'm going to find out why. Thing is, she's two years younger than I am, so she should have another year, but her date was pushed up. She'll be handed off to another ape in a few days and she's scared."

"I'd be too, if I was forced to marry someone I didn't know and had no feelings for." Leo said, raking a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to talk to Father after dinner. I have to know what's going on."

XXXX

The rest of the day passed quickly. Ari worked the whole day and Leo wandered around the village, visiting Limbo's business quarters and shopping for fruits. He even got involved in a friendly game of makeshift basketball with some ape kids, towering over all of them. Ari had found him when she was going home and the two had walked to the house like a married couple.

Dinner was already set out on the table when they came home. Unlike the other nights, when they had had guests, tonight it was only the house occupants, sans Senator Sandar. Bon, the Chinese woman, handed Leo and Ari their drinks then set a goblet in Senator Sandar's place. Ari took notice of her father's absence; it wasn't like him.

"Where's my father?" Ari asked Bon. "He was supposed to return this afternoon."

"He has not shown his face, Miss Ari. I believe he'll be along shortly." Bon answered, which Ari gratefully accepted.

When the woman had gone, and Leo was sure Daena nor Birn were listening, he nudged Ari. "When are you going to talk to him?"

"Right when I see him." Ari instantly said.

As if on cue with what Ari had said, Senator Sandar entered. He stopped at the front of the room, looked at everyone then announced that he wasn't hungry and would be working in his office if anyone needed to speak with him. Ari watched him leave, puzzled; since when did he skip meals? She glanced at Leo, who had the same look, and excused herself. She wiped her mouth with the napkin then stood and took after her father. His office door was already shut by the time she approached it.

Believing he needed a fair warning before she bombarded inside to interrogate him, she knocked. "Father, may I come in?"

She didn't wait to be accepted to go in. She slipped inside and came face to face with Crawl, hands locked behind his back and eyes boring into hers. She nearly jumped. Senator Sandar was seated boldly in his chair, hands folded together in front of him. The whole scenery made Ari feel instantly nervous.

"Sit down, my darling." the older ape advised.

Ari did as told, stealthily watching Crawl, but sat on the edge of her seat and faced her father. "I need to talk to you."

"As do I."

"Who gave you permission to move up Leeta's due date? Her's should not be for another year. If anyone should be handed out, I should before she is. Understand?" Ari cut in before her father could explain.

"That's exactly what I need to talk to you about." Senator Sandar said, quieting Ari. "I agree that this discussion is quite sudden, but you and I have prolonged this dilemma for some time. It's been building up and I think it's time we dealt with it."

"What are you talking about, Father?"

"_Your_ due date, my dear."

"What?" Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes at the very mention. She didn't expect this.

"You and Leeta are two bright young ladies who any man would be lucky to have by their side, to bear their children, and, let's admit it, I'm not going to live forever."

"Father, what—?"

"Colonel Crawl and I have made an arrangement." Senator Sandar continued, motioning towards Crawl standing in the background. Ari glared at him from over her shoulder. "You, dear Ari, are to be married to Crawl in three days time."

Ari gasped, no longer able to ignore her tears. This is what she had expected to happen, but now? When so much else was clouding their world? Why now? Ari leaned forward and put her face in her hands, sucking up her emotions to get her thoughts across. She was never one to sit around and let things happen. She had to be involved. She took a breath and stood up, collected and ready to fight.

"No." she declined simply, her voice soft.

"Excuse me?" Senator Sandar said incredulously.

"I refuse. Simple." The words were spoken slowly so she would be heard.

"You don't have a choice. The deal has been made." Colonel Crawl inserted.

"No one is speaking to you." Ari exclaimed coldly.

"Ari—" Senator Sandar stood, growing ashamed of his daughter's current behavior.

"I would die a thousand deaths than marry him. He's lower than his uncle ever was. I refuse to marry him!" Ari shouted, raising her voice and pointing directly at Crawl.

"You just wish to be with that human." Colonel Crawl growled.

"He's a better man than you." Ari hissed, speaking the truth.

"I know you have feelings for that…human but it is against our religion for an ape to be with another species." Senator Sandar explained, maneuvering around the desk.

"What religion? We have no religion, and I'm beginning to believe our government is worse than our military. You don't allow anyone to live any real lives, because they have no real choice. Only males do! Our city is falling to pieces because of our controlling government."

Ari finally finished and her father had nothing to say to it. He had never once heard her speak to him so harshly about how the government ran the city. She scrutinized the military, but never the senate. Tears stained her cheeks and were not receding any time soon. She was obviously trying hard to contain herself.

"Ari, this system has worked for centuries and it isn't going to change for one ape who doesn't believe in it, so drop your ill attitude and understand. You don't have a choice because I am your father and I know what is best for you. Whether it have been Thade or Crawl, you are destined to belong to that family." Senator Sandar paused and Ari looked at him, biting the inside of her lip. "You may leave now."

Ari bowed her head and wiped away a tear. She walked with her head down, eyes concentrated on her feet. Crawl opened the door for her, which she glared at him for. "Sleep for now, dear wife. We shall announce our engagement at the ball tomorrow."

Ari swallowed a scream and exited the tensioned room. She ventured back to the dining room only to find it empty. Her mind was numb with the thought she would be forced into a marriage with General Thade's nephew. She had always assumed that she was going to have to marry the general, but then Leo had shown up and she thought that maybe things would change.

She dragged her tired body back to her bedroom, relieved to see that Leo was not waiting for her when she walked in. She curled onto a ball on the bed, back to the door. She needed the alone time, to think about what she was going to saw to Leo. How was she going to tell him that, though she felt strong feelings for him, she was promised to another man and that they could no longer be together? How would he react? The very thought of bearing witness to his anger almost frightened her.

Her thoughts ventured to what he had said when she first explained the arranged marriage to him, what he had said about not marrying for love. The answer to his question had been yes. She had read about love, but didn't really know what it felt like until she met Leo. She believed she fell in love. She knew she had when disappointment washed over as she had watched Daena stroke Leo's face the night before the attack. That was the night she thought her feelings were helpless and she had ventured to Thade's site and offered herself to him.

She glanced down at the burned in mark on her palm and remembered the pain as it seared her skin, remembered his words. 'So you want to be human' he had asked. In her heart a part of her did that day. She wanted to be human so maybe Leo would look at her with love in his eyes. Maybe he would accept her and love her. In the end it hadn't mattered; he left. When he was gone she tried to mind her shot heart. She tried to move on like he had never existed, but he'd haunted her dreams. She fantasized about him returning and confessing he loved her, about the life they could have led if she was human, not an ape. With a frown, she realized she couldn't change who she was and the future she was destined to have. Her happiness didn't matter anymore, nor did the closeness she had come to having fantasy become reality.

She was promised to another person and that was the one thing she couldn't change.

The door suddenly opened then closed, quieter than when it had been opened. She heard her guest, assuming it was Leo, disappear into the bathroom then turn on the shower water. Twenty minutes later, the water shut off and the curtain was drawn back with a string of buzz. The door swung open again and the person sat on the bed, not moving to touch Ari. She knew by then that it was Leo. She wiped away any lingering trace that she'd been crying and sat up, sitting Indian-style in front of Leo. She cocked her head to the side and forced a smile.

She stuck her hand out, fingers tucked into her palm and thumb shot straight out. She smirked. Leo stared at her then playfully batted her hand away. "I'm too tired to play. I just want to sleep."

"Just two matches, please. Then I'll let you sleep. Promise." Ari pleaded.

"Fine." Leo gave in.

Ever since he had taught Ari to play Thumb War she had become addicted and liked to play every night, no matter if she won of not. Two matches meant two sets of four games. Ari was thankful that he didn't immediately ask what her father had said; she still needed time to think about how to approach him with the news. Unfortunately the two matches went past quickly, Leo coming out the victor for most of them, and Ari still didn't know what to say. Leo unmade the bed and vanished underneath the sheet, turning his back to Ari.

She watched him ready to sleep. Unless she wanted him to find out tomorrow at the ball, she had better tell him then. She shook his naked shoulder and he rolled over to look at her. "I really need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait till morning?" Leo yawned, grogginess apparent in his voice.

"Leo, it's important. And we won't see each other tomorrow until the ball; it's a rule around the senate."

"Ari, please…" Leo quietly begged.

Ari sagged her shoulders and nodded. She could tell his body was worn and he really wanted to sleep so she dropped the subject. Maybe that was a good thing; it'd give her more time to think.

XXXX

Here's that site address; maybe this'll work.

http/www. petitiononline. com/ POTA/ petition. html


	6. Fire & Ice Part1

**A/N: **Everyone bid congratulations to our dear Mark! He's going to be a father for the second time. Good luck to Mark!

XXXX

**Part 1**

Ari breathed, in and out, calming the nerves swarming inside of her stomach. She placed her hand, half-hidden by the long-sleeve marble jacket she wore, on her stomach in hopes of settling the insects. Why was she nervous? She'd been asking this question for the past hour, waiting in her bedroom as Leeta rushed in and out for something that interrupted her thoughts while she was usually in the middle of doing another thing. Ari watched her with fascination; by just looking at her she didn't seem at all worried with what was about to take place.

The ball started in two hours, far before they would make their entrances as engaged women with their husbands-to-be. As it turned out, Leeta's ceremony was going to be before Ari's and she was to be with someone they grew up with. It wasn't going to be as horrible as she envisioned but she was still scared, although now she was preoccupied with other things. The two friends had been together since daybreak, readying and shopping; this was an old tradition of theirs. When someone threw a party, no matter who it was, the two friends would meet and spent the whole day together, never speaking to anyone who would deter their honorable ritual.

Ari had left Leo, still asleep, at sunrise. She left behind a note on the pillow beside him, saying she would see him at the party. She'd been awake; a survivor to a sleepless night where all she'd thought about was what was to come. Right as she was about to dose off, mind still reeling and struggling to find the words to tell Leo, she had a thought…a disappointing epiphany. She'd gone all night listing the reasons why this one thought made all the sense. Ari realized that Leo could never love her in the same way he would if he was attracted to a human. She decided after a long night that she had no choice but to accept her destiny, her forced life with Colonel Crawl, and forget about Leo. All this activity—all the smiles and kisses and seemed cuddling—was only him trying to be nice and pull a prank on her heart.

She knew he didn't mean any of it. It'd be better for her to just forgive and forget.

Ari turned away from her off-in-space stare out the balcony and saw Leeta had vanished again, but she could still hear the hyperactive chimpanzee talking loudly to herself as she stalked down the hall, groaning and rambling about something or another. Ari shook her head and peered over at the dresses spread out on the bed, one for each of them. Her eyes fell downward and a dagger of sadness pierced her heart; after tonight her life was set up for her. Nothing was going to change.

There was a knock on the door and Ari accepted the visitor inside, anticipating it to be Leo who had remembered they needed to talk. She nearly growled when Colonel Crawl evaporated in her room, clad in the festivities formal wear. Because he was a military official, he was permitted to wear his battle armor, the metal polished and free of bloodstain and dust.

Ari shrunk back. Men weren't allowed to see their dates for the evening; it was a special ritual that involved anyone within the senate or military. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

"I'd just like to get one thing across." Colonel Crawl said, drawing close to Ari with every step. Ari stood her ground, returning the cold stare the colonel was giving her. "You don't hide your feelings for that human very well, but it isn't possible to be with him. If I catch you near him, talking to him, he'll no longer be a problem. Are we clear?"

"You don't scare me." Ari hissed, inching closer to him. "You may scare others to get what you want, but you won't see me running scared."

"Then we understand each other." Colonel Crawl finalized, looking at her appearance. He always said she looked more like a peasant than family of the senate. Ari couldn't look at him as he did this; she was uncomfortable. Though she'd known the ape for awhile, she still couldn't stand when he look at her. She felt disgusting after. "Get dressed." he ordered. "I'll be back shortly."

Ari narrowed her eyes at him as he exited the room, slamming the door shut with a thud. Ari sunk on the bed and hugged her arms, hands rubbing them as if she was trying to warm herself. She knew this arrangement she was put in was not going to be easy, nor was it going to be comfortable. How could it when the two people confined in it despised each other more than anyone else?

Ari glanced at the door. An evanescent thought about possibly taking this alone time to sneak around and tell Leo what was happening crossed her mind. Ari stood and marched to the door, only to open it and reveal a perky Leeta in the motion of opening the door herself.

Leeta looked at Ari, eyebrow arched. "Where are you going?"

"I have to find Leo—" she stumbled.

Leeta grabbed Ari's shoulders and walked her backward into the room again then kicked the door shut with her foot. "No time. The ball begins at sundown."

XXXX

There was an immediate buzz when he entered. This was to be expected; he'd been announced upon entering and was crowded on spot with older men and women—ape and human alike—sending off words of congratulations and welcome back's, shaking every male's hands in the immediate area. He plastered on a pretend smile for the people he didn't know and walked through them, taking a glass of some sort of liquid when they passed. The respect of these guests didn't matter much to him, especially on this night. But he was trapped, straining on the tips of his toes to take a glimpse over everyone for someone he knew.

He spotted General Attar in the distance, speaking to another commander and Senator Nado, so he broke away—uttering many apologies—and made his way towards them. The large room, one hidden away for special occasions like this, was decorated lavishly with gold and black across the walls, large crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, looking fragile as it gently trembled as if it may drop into the unsuspecting crowd. The floor, marble unlike the rest of the house, grandly completed the display of the wealth Senator Sandar had for himself, reflecting the beauty of the décor. The guests, a mix of specie elite developed within the city, were dressed equally extravagant, most pleasing in comparison to the eye of the earth colors embellished in the room and the shades of their skins. The young man was certainly taken with it; this place surely had its mysteries and secrets.

The man sighed heavily as he crossed the dance floor, catching snippets of conversations here and there about politics or their presence at the ball.

"Ah, Captain Davidson, glad you could honor us with your presence." General Attar exclaimed at the sight of Leo joining the small group. The silverback clapped a large hand on Leo's shoulder. "We were just discussing the other reason for tonight's celebration."

"There are two reasons?" Leo asked, hearing of this for the first time.

"Yes. You're not of the only importance tonight. A special engagement is to be announced as well." Senator Nado explained.

"Two." General Attar corrected. The others gave him a peculiar look. "I heard there are to be two engagements announced."

"Extraordinary." The unnamed commander mumbled.

The men fell into a quiet discussion, talking of the mystery of the rest of the night and how beautiful the room was, before the commander cleared his throat and pointed his finger at Leo. "Oh, Colonel Crawl has made a request for your presence at Thursday's hunt, Captain."

"Really? Why?" The commander shrugged, sipping the drink in his hand. "All right."

Out of the wind, Birn appeared at Leo's side, looking quite bored and fatigued. As most of the people there, he was dressed in a white dress shirt and black jacket, his hair washed and combed. "This party is lame." he stated, looking around.

Leo jabbed him in the side at his ignorance. Senator Nado let out a deep-throated bellow of laughter. "It's quite all right, Captain. These things…it appears they do not suit the younger crowd."

"Come on, kid." Leo said, patting Birn's back. "Let's check out the food."

Leo excused them from the group and they ventured around the ballroom, stopping to talk with some people before continuing on. When they reached the buffet table, stationed in front of a makeshift stage, Birn plowed in while Leo barely touched anything. His eyes swept over the room, looking over heads and faces. He was looking for Ari and it appeared she was no where in sight. He'd brushed her off last night, only to wake and find her side of the bed only filled with a piece of paper. He was never told what was so urgent she needed to say.

Birn nudged him. "Who are you looking for?"

Leo didn't look at him, but slowly circled, taking everything in. "No one, man."

His eyes fell on the performers on stage. Dancing only to the music of the guests, three exquisitely pretty girls were running through an artistic dance of a sort, moving together in unison while giving each other room to move. They were all dressed scantly in a gold and black bikini piece. The fabric part of the top was black, jeweled around the area of the breasts, and it clung tightly to their skin, the gold Egyptian-style halter straps with broaches slung across their shoulders and around their necks. Their stomach's, toned and flat from much running and dancing, were widely exposed for the public to stare at. Their legs were fully visible, but black boy shorts, adorned with gold chains and other dangling jewels, held against their thighs, just covering their most intimate parts. A long train flowed behind them as they danced; the girls were lucky they had enough skills to not fall over their own clothes.

Leo watched as they went through a routine, eyes glued to their every movement. Their bodies curved back, bending into the empty air, one leg extended out. Their delicate arms rose to the side, parallel to one another, to follow through a falling motion, their bodies subsiding to the side, moving like liquid. The preformed some footwork that Leo couldn't follow easily, twirling in place, hands at their faces and their wrists circling. They then leaned back, one arm shooting up in the air, fluttering up like butterfly wings. They spun, sweeping across the dance floor with their arms held out to keep their balance on the tips of their toes. They held their arms to their bodies on the last spin then fell to their knees dramatically until they whirled around on their bottoms, one leg bent to follow their other. They rose to one knee and held out their arms, faces quenched with plea and beg, as an offering. They rose to their feet again and bent over, extending their now shaking butts, then bowed and fell to the floor again in a heap.

Leo arched an eyebrow when they finished, mind trying to come out of its coma state from watching them. They all stood, helping each other up, and the petite blonde glanced at Leo as she stood. Their eyes connected and she smiled brightly at him, checking him up and down. Leo smiled back then turned away as they continued as unwatched entertainment. He turned around and his hand was instantly grabbed by Deana, who seemed to be having the most fun.

"Having fun?" she asked, arching her body up seductively.

"Not as much as you apparently." Leo commented, taking in her appearance. Her dress clung to her body, flowing over her curves that were usually displayed by the shorter dress she wore. The one she wore tonight was longer, reaching down to her ankles, and a faint green. It was rippled in the front, ruched around her breasts as a stray strand fell down the front of her body. The straps, at first glance, seemed to be made of dried tree vines, greens leaves entwined with the brown bark. "I like your dress."

"Thanks. I made it myself." She paused. "You don't look half bad yourself."

Leo shrugged, disregarding the compliment. "It's only a suit. Nothing special."

"Hey, do you want to dance?" Deana asked, smiling as the musicians struck up their instruments in a slow waltz.

Leo took her hand, nodding with no vocal reply, as she led him to the now-diminished crowd of dancers. The last song had been quick; many were resting at the time, with only a few other couples beginning to step with the music. She followed as he led her into a series of twirls and complicated steps, keeping her grace throughout until the music finally came to a stop. As the music drew to a close, he parted from her and she tried to catch her breath, but never let this show.

"You're a good dancer." she said.

"Thanks. My older sister taught me. She competed in dance." Leo responded, his memories taking him back. An image of his sister appeared, but he pushed it aside. There was no point in reminiscing; his family was dead. He was, after all, nearly four centuries into the future.

Deana opened her mouth to say something, but was caught off when the throng of guests grew silent at the sight of Senator Sandar climbing the wood stairs onto the stage. Leo then noticed there was a podium of to the side, where the older ape rested his hands. Senator Sandar scanned the audience.

He cleared his throat. "We are here tonight to celebrate the return of Captain Leo Davidson, the city's hero that has launched us into the city we are today. Our city has renewed its diversity and no longer is shrouded in the darkness that hung over us when we treated humans, such as the captain himself, as our slaves. Today we live as equals because of him. Would the captain like to say a few words on his behalf?"

Encouragement's rung high as people lightly pushed Leo towards the stage, which he laughed off and held up his hands in refusal. Deana tried to convince to go up, muffled by everyone else saying the same thing, but Leo looked at Senator Sandar and respectably shook his head.

"All right, it appears our Captain is not a public speaker of a sorts." Polite laughter erupted and Leo couldn't help but hide his face. "Recently, another couple of events has joined in as a reason for the celebration. As of yesterday, two of our cities bright young women—descendants of respected families—reached their due dates and are now inclined to marry within the next few days. So, with that said, I'd like everyone to turn their attention to the stairs as these two couples enter and give them a warm welcome."

As instructed, everyone turned towards the stairs behind them and burst into applause as the first couple descended. Leeta—wearing a beautiful white gown with gold straps and long sleeves that looped around her thumb—floated down first, one hand slightly picking up the hem of her dress so she wouldn't fall, one the arm of a young orangutan. Truth be told, they were quite an attractive pair. Senator Sandar presented them, fondly saying their names: Leeta and Zela. Leo forced himself not to chuckle.

"Next, and these two are quite special to me, I present my daughter, Ari, and Colonel Crawl." Senator Sandar said, happiness ringing in his tone.

Leo stopped, about to clap, and gawked at the sight presented to himself. Everything seemed to shrink and all sound vanished as he felt like he was the smallest one in the room. His lips parted, wanting to scream protest, breathing becoming irregular. There she was, Ari. She was dressed elegantly in a slim blue gown that touched her toes with a sheer illusion neck that was trimmed with beading that stimulated a necklace. She had her arm uncomfortably looped with Colonel Crawl's, who was looking just as stern as usual, refusing to acknowledge his onlookers. Ari, on the other hand, was skimming the audience, looking for the one person that could make a difference. She spotted him beside Deana and Birn, gaping at them.

Was she imagining or did she see sadness in his dark orbs?

Ari and Colonel Crawl joined Leeta and Zela at the foot of the stairs, standing momentarily to satisfy the people. The applause got louder as her father congratulated them "on behalf of everyone here." Ari swallowed, realizing the worst was over. Leo knew and it was time to deal with the aftermath. Searching for him once more, she saw him bit his lip and look away when their eyes connected. He turned and fled the room, disappearing out the side entrance that led to the garden on the West Side.

Ari pried her arm from Colonel Crawl's, but he quickly grasped her arm and sneered. "Let go of me." she growled curtly.

He did as she asked and let her race out the room. Either no one noticed or no cared to stop her because she chased after Leo without being held back.

"Leo!" she yelled once they were clearly away from the party inside. She followed his distant steps and fleeting shadow, until she stopped and came across him standing the garden, back to her, head titled up to the sky.


	7. The Risk Bet Part2

Previously on _Back Home…_

_"Leo!" she yelled once they were clearly away from the party inside. She followed his distant steps and fleeting shadow, until she stopped and came across him standing the garden, back to her, head titled up to the sky._

XXXX

**Part 2**

She waited a moment, to see if he would say something or turn to her, but he stood coolly, back to her, not uttering a word. She gathered herself, reminding herself that this was the moment that their friendship would depend on, and stepped onto the first step, lifting the hem of her dress. She shoes sunk into the wet grass, the blades flicking up to touch her skin, and inched towards Leo, her steps cautious and calculated, eyes fixed on Leo's back.

His back was shrouded in shadows, half coated in the eerie moonlight and half cloaked in darkness. Ari looked up and saw the moon; a full ball of white light as the black clouds flew close to it as if they were trying to gain the moon's trust. The clouds finally drifted across the moon, sending the small garden into momentary blackness, making both quiet figures disappear under darkness. The clouds stilled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leo's voice said from somewhere in the somber.

"I tried." Ari said, her voice not even rising over the dance of the trees. She took a brave step forward, but stopped again. She could only make out the outline in the distance, but not a face or a definite expression.

"That's what you were going to tell me last night." Leo remembered.

"Yes." Ari didn't know she had her head tipped down, chin tucked in, until she looked up. "I am to be married." She stated, obvious. Instead of wanting to laugh at the miracle of irony, she felt sick to her stomach just thinking about actually going through with it.

"He's just what your father wants, right?" His voice escalated in volume slightly, so Ari could only understand he was facing her in the darkness. "Fine, congratulations. You'll be a perfect mother." Ari winced, but she recovered the coolness of her collected self. "But I know you. You hate him."

"I don't have a choice, remember? Yes, I dislike him, but he is who my father choice." Her tone was calm, though she really wanted to scream, wanted to run away. She knew she was rubbing salt into an open wound, but she couldn't lie. "I am to be married. There's nothing for us anymore." she lied, cutting open her own stitched heart to say the words. "You and I belong to different worlds and we can't be, no matter where we are. It is how it's meant to be."

Leo's face suddenly came out from the shadows; his black eyes made him look like a demon. His deep voice nearly made Ari flinch. "You found me, Ari."

Ari didn't hear him. Her focus was concentrated on his face. He was attractive, but as the moonlight danced across his features, he was even more so. Half of his face was coated in shadow, the color of ebony, while the other glowed silver. "What?"

"You ran after me, Ari, but why aren't you with him? If there's nothing for me? If there's nothing left?"

Ari was stunned, too stunned to manage a response. Leo caught her in a place she couldn't argue, but she attempted, "I just wanted to make sure you understood, it's honor."

"It's rejection." His icy tone slipped as fire burned his body. Honor had nothing to do with what Ari had to do; what was honorable about marrying a man you despised? _Nothing._

Ari took a step back at the coldness of his voice; his eyes burned as black as coal. She tried again. "I don't reject anything."

"Ask yourself, Ari, why are you here instead of being paraded around with your Knight in Shining Armor?" Ari didn't answer. "I'm fire, he's ice. He's shadow, I'm light. You're foolish for not fighting against your father. I'm disappointed you've lost your faith." Leo reached out and touched Ari's shoulder. "You don't love him, you love me; I can see it. But you're scared of defying your father this time, to act, to even speak."

Leo turned, trying to flee from Ari's refusal to seek reality. Reality was them; reality was her betrayal, yet she was hiding behind her own lies.

"He is the right choice, Leo." Ari called after him, stopping him; she still refused to see fact.

"He is the safe choice." Leo hissed as he turned around.

Ari's mouth fell open. It was the safe road to travel, not causing scandal or controversy and she knew it. Colonel Crawl was the safe bet, the chosen bet, the boring bet. Leo was the risk bet. But, Ari appeared to have given up on fire and settled for ice.

"He's your father's choice. I would be your choice." Leo looked around, glancing at the hall from which they came; didn't Colonel Crawl notice Ari was gone? Did anyone? His eyes fell back on Ari.

He saw her then. She was tired, darkness rimming her eyes, more than he'd ever seen. She looked like it was a struggle to even stand, like she needed something to support her. It was eating her; she knew he was right and it was hurting her. It had haunted her all night. "My father is a wise man."

"If you were so comfortable with his choice, would you be here with me? Look at your reflection." he demanded. "Do you want to become him? Do you want to be that kind of person, caring nothing for anyone except for what they own and where their blood carries to? If you marry Crawl and walk away from me, you'll become your father."

"You don't mean that." Ari challenged him. "You don't want to lose me."

"I'm already losing you to a monster, a cruel, insensitive monster. Was everything a lie, Ari?" Ari shook her head, as he continued to talk. "Your heart has frozen into ice. Crawl is yours. I am my own. I gave you my heart and you threw it away."

"Leo, I didn't mean to hurt you. If I could choose, it'd be you!"

Leo grasped Ari's hand; they were trembling. "Then let's do something about it. Run away or something."

Ari took away her hands; she slid from fire. "I can't. Besides, we both know the truth. You don't love me. You never could, or have."

Leo didn't respond automatically. His eyes lowered, but then they resurfaced. Those eyes got cold real fast. "Then good-bye Ari." His heart was heavy and her lies were ridiculous.

Leo brushed his lips over her cheek then ran down towards the lake, to his spot in the trees. Ari tried to reach him, called to him, but he kept running away, away from her and her betrayal. She let out a sob then ran a hand through her hair, trying to rub off the truth she knew was there. Leo was right. She knew it. She always knew.

Before she could let her emotions turn over the usual rights and wrongs about her decision, Senator Sandar appeared. "Ari?" he called, voice husky and deep.

"Yes." Ari answered, thoughts muddled by his sudden presence.

"Everyone is wondering where you went to. Colonel Crawl said I should look for you. He saw you wonder out. Why are you in the garden?" He smiled at her, oblivious to the flip of her stomach.

"I was just getting some fresh air. Come, let's return." Her voice was sturdy, but she felt sick. Her mind kept wondering; had she lost Leo forever?

"You seem tired." her father noted.

"Let's go inside, Father."

Senator Sandar laced his arm in hers and pulled her away. Ari glanced at where Leo had just been then willing left. They reached the door and Ari spotted Colonel Crawl, talking to Zela. Ari hated both of them, everything they represented. They had always called humans filthy blooded. Ari looked up at her father, instead of at Colonel Crawl. He squeezed her hand.

"Ready?"

He meant was she ready to go inside, but in her head, was she ready to give up and marry hatred. "No."

"No?" His nose wrinkled.

"I feel sick." she lied. She couldn't be there. "I need to lie down. I'm sorry. Give my regards to everyone."

"All right. Good night, darling. We'll miss you. Should I send Colonel up?"

"That won't be necessary."

Senator Sandar nodded. Ari walked to the main house, towards her room and peace, dragging herself. Once inside, she changed and lay herself down, closing her eyes. Her hands instinctively reached back to hold onto Leo, but only found lonely space. It hit her then; Leo would not sleep there tonight, nor any night. He was officially gone.

She had lost him.

XXXX

_You're the one I want and it's not just phase  
You're the one I trust, our love is the real thing_

Don't go away  
My love (my love)  
I want you to stay  
In my life  
Don't go away  
My lover (my love)  
I'm happiest when we spend time


	8. Drunken Confession

**A/N: **Hey everyone. Sorry it took me a bit to update, but school started again. Sucks I know. Okay, one, I seem to have acquired this habit where I write an exit scene and everyone who reviews that chapter believes that character has disappeared and think they won't come back. It happened again with this piece, but Leo didn't run away. Also, one reviewer mentioned something about why does an alien planet have Earth names of the week? I don't know. If they can have slavery and a senate, why can't they have that? I just wrote it, I didn't think about it. But, anyway, we continue on.

**Inspiration Credit: **I got inspired to write this sad chapter by listening to Chris Brown's 'Say Good-bye' Sample of lyrics are presented below.

XXXX

_But now your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Thought I would see the day we grew apart  
And I wanna know_

The party continued late into the night, booming the restless city into an insomniac state of despair. It would be a surprise if there had been anyone asleep that night. The party proceeded on, oblivious to two important missing honorees. The guests had left a few hours before sunrise, off to prepare for another social engagement that would take place later that day: Leeta's wedding.

Ari locked herself in her bedroom for most of the night, climbing the creaking stairs to her secluded second level several times. She was restless, unable to sleep for fear of waking and finding everything over the past several days had been a dream. A reality where Leo had never existed but was evanescent. She poured over books, but her mind never sponged any of it, never translated the text. She was elsewhere. She glanced between her peeling wall and outside the lone window, looking over the darkened city. By late morning, she was pacing the silent grounds, anxiously waiting for the time when she would have to leave and perform her duties in the ceremony.

He succumbed her thoughts since the night's unworthy events. She had eavesdropped on Daena and Birn talking earlier in the day. Supposedly Leo had yet to return to the house, or, if he had, he was proving to be a rare find. Ari had yet to see him and she doubted she would, but she was more worried about what she was going to say to him. She didn't dare think it.

Ari was just striding down the long breezeway towards the kitchen on the west side when Leo appeared from the other door, glass bottle clutched in his hand. Her mind suddenly raced to find words to say to him as he passed, but as he slowly got nearer her teeth clamped together. Her mind was saying the words, but her lips were not moving so she remained silent. She scorned herself. His eyes seemed to be glassed over because he brushed right past her without even one look or a flinch of movement. He made it seem like only wind had passed him, like no one was around. Ari stopped abruptly when she cleared his path and stared back at him, her face scrunched in confusion. What was that? She whipped her head around, frustrated, and continued on her way.

Leo, on the other hand, collapsed against the wall inside the safety of another hall. He snapped his eyes shut, mentally kicking himself, and covered his face with his hands. He thought this would be easy, but he hadn't even gotten through one day and it was proving to be more difficult. He wiped away pained tears and stood on shaky legs. He peaked back around the corner and watched as Ari drifted into the building, not once looking back. He took a long swig of the alcohol in his hand, a reliever to his sorrow, and retreated back to his lonely room.

The place was a mess, a result of uncovered rage that had built up slowly through the night. Table and chairs were overturned, bed sheets were strewn across the floor, books were thrown aside with their pages bent open, all windows had shunned out light so the contours of the room were unrecognizable; not one surface lay cloaked. He slid down the wall, knees bent out in front of him, bottle poised at his lips, and stared around him. He set the bottle aside and bowed his head, scratching the back of his neck. Since when had he been such a wimp? Since when did this type of situation make him become this? Thinking this over, he remembered there were no other situations like this?

When he had decided to come back to Ape City after the torture and destruction he witnessed, he thought he would be coming back to a civilized place where he could relax away from his past. He had plans laid out: he was going to come back, be with Ari, maybe build a life with her, and die a happy man. But all that prudent planning fell to pieces. The only thing he was experiencing here was sorrow and rage. The fury he had felt last night was alien; something he never knew existed within him. He'd never been a violent person nor had he grown in that type of environment. That just proved to him that this city would be showing him numerous new things about himself, ignoring the voice in his head that tried to fight.

He appeared he would be capable of many other things that what he expected.

He emptied the bottle quickly. He tried to stand when there was a knock on the door, but he nearly fell over. He wasn't ever much of a drinker either, so his body had taken kindly to the poison. He swayed in a circle, regaining himself, and stumbled to the door. He smiled at his visitor, taking a slurred step back to allow them in. A puzzled Daena entered the untidy room, never taking her eyes off of Leo.

"Are you all right, Leo?" she inquired cautiously.

Leo waved his hand at her. "Yes, never better." Daena arched an eyebrow, indicating she didn't believe him. "I may be a little drunk."

"A little?" She grabbed the empty bottle from him—to which he yelped in protest—and shoved it in his face. "This is a little?"

She threw the bottle on the bed, hands high on her waist. "What do you want?"

Daena crossed her arms over her chest and adjusted her weight onto her opposite foot. "Leeta's wedding is in a few hours, I was wondering if you'd be interested in going with me. But you are in no shape to go out in public, so disregard my offer."

"Okay, I'll go." Leo accepted, sitting himself down on his bed, his feet firmly planted on the ground.

Daena turned to him. "I think you should stay here. Sleep off your…condition."

"You're not a doctor. Come on, get ready, we'll go."

He attempted to stand, but Daena pushed him back on the bed, her face struck with concern. She wasn't too sure she liked this part of Leo, the drunken character. "Leo…I'm serious."

Leo scoffed at her. He didn't say anything, but stared to his left, eyes partially focused on the leg of the dresser. "You know, I had a normal life before I landed here. Before I met all you…people, I guess." He looked up at her. "I really did. I mean, I was successful, I was the best in my class. I was doing well with my life. Everything was perfect. Then I got a seat on the Oberon and it felt like the perfect opportunity."

Leo continued to ramble on about what his life was like before the Oberon and Ape City. To Daena it was fascinating. Somewhere in the middle she sat down beside him, looped her arm with his, and listened to his captivating story. His eyes never focused on one thing more than once, but as he neared the end, they fell on Daena. "You know, my little brother was getting married. Yep, nineteen years old and he was getting married to his high school sweetheart. Crazy ass kid!" Leo paused, something dawning on him. "We always said we'd be each others Best Men at our weddings. I was going to be his Best Man. I missed my own brothers wedding."

He fell quiet, the dawning of that realization making him depressed. Right then he felt like a failure. He hadn't been there for the important things in his family's lives. All those graduations, weddings, births, holidays…he hadn't been present for many of them. Daena gently rubbed his shoulder, stroking his aching muscles and bones.

He looked at her. "I never thought I'd fall in love, but…"

Daena's lips twisted in a fragile smile. Leo's drunken state caused him to relish in how pretty she was. Her wavy blonde hair fit perfectly with her fair skin and the angles of her flawless face. He gave her one last stare before he pulled her head towards him and their lips met in a sizzling moment of combined passion and heat. They kissed each other fully, their lips grazing one another's; they lost themselves in their kisses. Any thoughts of the woman that he loved drained from his head.

Unaware of the activity Leo was enduring, Ari ventured down the hall to his room. She wanted to talk to him, even if he ignored her. As she roamed closer, she heard a moan and her curiosity got the better of her. She tiptoed down to the room, surprised when she realized it was coming from within his room. Seeing that the door was open a crack large enough to peak inside, she looked. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Leo dominantly kiss Daena, hand one her waist. Ari's eyes seeped with tears of anger.

She tore away and trotted down the hall. In Leo's room, Daena's hands were becoming invasive as her heated lips met every ounce of Leo's hunger. Leo returned the kiss and intensified it. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her to him.

Suddenly, something snapped. He pulled away and pushed her lightly. "No."

"What's wrong with you?" Daena shouted, slapping him on the chest.

Leo stood, slurring on his feet, and clapped his hands together. "Look…Believe it or not, I'm in love with someone. For me, that's rare. If she feels the same way, it'll be the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I can't turn my back on her if there's that chance and that entails not having sex." He was amazed with himself that he could keep so calm. "She means a great deal to me and I'm willing to change, if it's what she wants."

"I'm guessing you mean Ari." Daena tucked her legs under her. "How could you like her? She's a chimpanzee!"

Leo smiled slightly. "I don't care what she looks like. I love who she is. She means the world to me and I don't want the world if she's not in it."

Daena stood from the bed and sauntered up to Leo, her composure soft and confident. She wanted this man, but why couldn't he see that? Or if he did, why was he rejecting her? He stared at her, swaying to the side. Before he could move to stop her, her hand connected with his cheek. His face flew to the side from the blow and froze there, his jaw clenched, his skin reddening.

"Why do you have to be so difficult? She's getting married tomorrow; give her up." Daena ordered.

Leo winced as the door slammed when she left.

XXXX

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter seemed like crap.


	9. Propaganda

**Authors Note: **Hey, I'll try to update a couple times. I've been swamped because I'm staring more stories and I've just realized that's harder than it looks to juggle a budding writing career, high school, and life. But, I think I'm managing. So, this chapter is mainly about Leeta's wedding and how their culture performs such a joyous ceremony; it's mostly about culture. A lot of them are actual customs from different parts of the world. Because, hey, who knows when we'll see it again.

XXXX

Her toes touched the tip of the stairs, curled in as her foot arched as if she were walking on glass. Skin met concrete briefly, evanescent in its quest to begin the day. Her eyes, darkened, focused on the ground as she walked, her hands held out in front of her bobbing in the empty air. Her limber fingers, intricate lines on the pads sticking mechanically to the clay, wound around a small cup, tightly gripped against her palm. She walked cautiously; the liquid confined inside sloshed to the sides, a drip or so seeping over the brim and splattering to the ground.

She rounded the corner, leaving the stairs in her wake, and proceeded down the hall towards the extensive kitchen. She found it empty. Grateful for the few minutes she would have alone before re-entering society. In ten minutes she would be escorted to the small house on the boundaries of city where Leeta was waiting. Waiting for her best friend to consul her and advise her, whisper words of wisdom that was passed down to her from her mother. Neither knew if these promises and insurance's were true, but it was soothing. After being clothed in the appropriate dress, she would leave Leeta alone until they met again at the actual ceremony. Ari would hand Leeta off.

She gazed at the horizon, marveling the setting sun dying away to the west, falling behind the lines of the trees. The orange glow reverberated off her face, tinting her chestnut eyes. Her fingers set down the clay cup on the counter then held the counter edge for support, grasping the lifeline that would bind her to her house and keep her solid. Today was just one more day closer to her own crucifixion. She would stand there; forcing herself to drown out the words that wove her to her death named Crawl.

The heat radiated from the fading sun stung her face, the overwhelming light blinding her. She closed her eyes; she couldn't escape. Her eyelids were sewn shut and a clip played on the big screen. She watched; she watched herself walking down the hall, murmuring words that she was going to attempt to communicate to Leo. She watched herself stop as noise from within found her. She watched herself peak through the door's slit, finding Leo in a compromising position. She watched herself react, scowling as her eyes drew wide and her lips parted in a form of disbelief. She watched the betrayal and hurt spread across her face. She watched her retreating back fade to black.

The sun sunk lower, pulling the light with it like a mother guiding its child. She pried her eyes open gratefully and swallowed the lump in her throat. Emotions she'd never experienced before had become allies since she'd first met Leo, but the anger she felt against Daena and the disappointment she pitted against herself were new. She was furious with Daena for being the little manipulator she was, scurrying in on the one thing she knew Ari still loved so she could gloat in her face. But she was disappointed with herself for doubting the human; she let Daena in. She paralleled herself to Daena, unfortunately coming in last. Leo chose her; he left her. She couldn't blame him, not after what she did to him.

Her pensive musings were shattered. The thud of feet entering the kitchen perked her ears. She turned slightly, craning her neck around her shoulder to see the visitor. She suspected it to be Birn, but in walked Daena. Her head was held high, a mysterious smile on her lips, as she glided across the room. Simian and human dried each others company in silence. The silence was too much for Daena.

"Aren't you supposed to have left already? For the wedding?" she asked.

Ari looked at her, noting how her smile hadn't vanished. She was boasting. "I'm about to." Ari cleared her throat, spinning around so she was facing Daena. "How's Leo?"

Daena didn't even move to hide her smile. "He's better…now."

"You sound like you personally cured him of something." Ari bit out, grinding her teeth together.

Daena shrugged. "I did more than you think." She paused, inching forward. "Does that bother you?" Ari didn't answer. She wanted to hiss out a denial but she couldn't manage it. Daena smiled. "Good because, let's face it, you're an ape, he's a human. It wouldn't work out. He needs to be with his own species." Daena lightly patted Ari's cheek; she stiffened. "Don't get any ideas."

Daena brushed past Ari, leaving her words to sting at Ari. Ari spun around, catching Daena's swaying hair thrashing on her back. "He is not a trophy to be won!" she exclaimed.

Daena flashed a smirk over her shoulder, suggesting otherwise. Ari shook her head, her tongue developing a mal taste that soured her mouth. Daena was poison, infecting everyone until they wielded to her power.

XXXX

The house was tradition. It symbolized the last few hours of independence for any female simian. The four stone walls had soaked in years of desolate time, numerous conversations exchanged between the captors, enough stories. A line of females had resided in this room on their wedding day; the tears they only cried in private on this day embedded in the rough. It was tattooed. It was a plain house, permanently decorated this way to show the female about the future coming, set on the boundary of the city. Only three people were allowed in at a time. Only two resided today.

Leeta's posture was judgmental, her eyes roving over her reflection in the mirror as her hands stroked the fabric. The bridal outfit consisted of a lehnga, and two sari's. The gray lehnga symbolized security and reliability of what was to come. The red and white sari—several yards of light cloth that form a veil—were heavily embroidered with gold thread. Ari tugged at the hem of the cloth, spreading it over her feet, then stood up. She remained behind Leeta, staring at her friend in the mirror. The two hadn't talked much since Ari had arrived; she didn't know what to say. Tomorrow she would herself be doing this so she knew she had to try.

She clasped her hand on Leeta's shoulder. "You can do this."

Leeta smiled. "I know _I_ can. Question is,"—she looked at Ari from the mirror—"can you?"

Ari shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

Leeta's shoulders dragged. "Ari—"

Ari back away and went through examining her own appearance. She'd changed into something similar to Leeta, but her lehnga was colorful and vibrant, the cloak of someone betrothed. She smoothed her hands over it. Why couldn't people just leave the subject alone; did no one understand how sensitive it was? "Can you not? The last I thing is someone else telling me that it's impossible, to stop fanaticizing about him. It's the last thing I need from someone right now…the last thing I want." She said the last part in a slow drawl.

Leeta frowned and turned in a circle, the fabric snagging under her feet. "We're just trying to look after you."

"I understand, but please let me decide that for myself. Leave the matters of my heart to me."

Leeta nodded, fully understanding her reluctance. Ari had always been unyielding when it came to things she wanted, but she was always averse when it came to things she didn't want forced upon her. She stepped off the stage and hugged Ari, squeezing her, praising a silent assurance. She drew back, but kept her hands in their place. Ari held up a finger and lifted the sari's from the chair they had been draped over. It's customary for the groom's family to provide the wedding sari as a present so the bride may be wearing two saris for the ceremony. She held out the first, the simple silk red sari from her uncle symbolizing fertility, and gently placed it over Leeta's bowed head, covering her hair. The groom's sari was white for purity and more heavily embroidered; it came next, fitting perfectly over the companion sari.

Ari stood back and basked in Leeta's beauty. She really did fit the description of a blushing bride. She bound her hands in a prayer form. She muttered a prayer. Leeta joined her. After, they both opened their eyes and they connected. "I have to go." Ari admitted, remembering that at any moment the seven traditional soldiers who took the bride to the altar would be marching in.

Leeta grasped onto Ari again, nodding. Ari gave her once over again, rechecking for any sore areas that'd hidden from her eyes. If manageable, this incident would run smoothly. Ari looked into Leeta's eyes just as she was about to walk out and scurry to her place; her eyes had glazed over. Ari recognized that look; she'd seen enough times portrayed in other female's eyes.

Leeta had transformed into the puppet she was trained to be.

XXXX

The outdoor ceremony was full when Ari made her impromptu arrival. The important city residents, including the selected military officials, honored guests and any political figure, were seated in chairs that undoubtedly scratched their bruising aches, lined in neat rows. Gentle prattle sheeted the audience, the bits of sarcasm rolling up to the fidgeting groom. Zela, shifting constantly as he concentrated on his feet rather than the laughs of his brother at his side or the sagacious words surly passed by Leeta's father. Ari looked around; Crawl was stationed next to her father, predictably discussing tomorrow's propaganda.

She continued her examination of the grounds. The remainder of the city, those not invited for front-row viewing, were scattered variously in the area. Clumps were cornered to the sides, gossiping behind closed palms, while others resounded in the rafters above, using their balconies as an auditorium. They sipped their drinks, relishing the short minutes they had left until their attention would be turned to the must-see event. The trees supple trunks served as a canopy, overlapping the arrangement with shade that blocked the still setting sun. As the sun dipped lower, a couple soldiers lit torches.

The stampede of soldiers feet could be heard, the jingling of their armor slapped against their bodies calling out like a battle cry. All heads turned; they were drawing closer. Ari could see Leeta in the center of the black ghosts; her head was tipped down. Her face fell. This wasn't right. The music rolled as Leeta reached Ari at the start of the blanketed aisle. There were no bridesmaids to walk ahead; there'd be no one but them.

Any other time a female's mother would walk her daughter down the aisle, but when the maternal branch was missing—as in Leeta's case—they descended to sister, then best friend, then to stranger. Leeta was lucky her best friend was a female; she couldn't accept being given away by someone she'd never met. Leeta looped her arm in Ari's but averted her eyes away. Ari stared at her as they declined down the aisle, shortening her own steps to match with Leeta's wavered walk. She moved like the puppet known to their society. She held her head high, a faint smile plastered on her lips to satisfy the glowering eyes standing.

She trained her eyes on Zela at the end. The friends reached him and Ari broke away, holding out Leeta's left hand in a guide to her next move. She stepped to the side; this was Leeta's show now. Leeta knelt down, crouching in a ball with all other parts tucked in; her left arm didn't follow. It extended out, supporting empty air. An offering. Ari watched Zela turn to Leeta's father—the priest in his daughter's wedding—and nodded. He accepted the offer. He took Leeta's hand and guided her up; he didn't let go.

The couple stared at each other as the father rambled through the necessary opening lines. There wasn't a book opened in his hands. He scoured the audience, all levels. "Are there any objections?"

No vocal disruption, not even a cough to shatter the silence. The priest smiled and continued. He turned and was handed a goblet; tribal scrawling carved around the sphere. He first handed it to Zela, who grasped it firmly. Without his eyes leaving Leeta, he took a sip of the ritual wine. He handed it to Leeta; she did the same. They repeated this again, passing it once more.

The goblet was handed back to the original carrier and a granite bowl with a small plunge. It was immediately transferred to Zela. The young orangutan wetted his right index finger with the red powder so it outlined the rings of the pads of his finger. He carefully dotted the powder on Leeta's forehead, firmly pressing it on so it wouldn't come apart like sand. Next came the most painful part of the binding.

The graying silverback withdrew a needle. This sort of branding partitioned the married or breeding females and males from the single ones. When the female and male were married off a purple ring would be pierced into one of their ears and when they bred it would be changed to red. Leeta hissed as the needle penetrated the sensitive skin of her left ear, digging her interminable nails into Zela's hand. Ari ground her teeth, forcing herself to remain stable through the most agonizing part. This section always particularly bothered her. Zela sucked in the pain with a sharp breath as his right ear was pierced. The rings were pinned into each newly acquired hole.

The goblet made a second appearance, fulfilling the last inch of its duty. As Zela took his last sip of the liquid, Ari observed the spastic movements of Leeta's fingers. They stretched out then crinkled in repeatedly. Her face flinched as this went on, but she tried to make it less noticeable. She was itching to fiddle with her earring, possible scratch it or touch the pain to transiently heal it. She paused long enough to drink from the goblet. She smiled at Zela, absorbing the words that now bound them as husband and wife. Relief washed over her; it was over.

Zela grabbed her hand and led her back down the aisle, sections of the crowd getting to their feet as the couple passed. They didn't applaud; it wasn't necessary.

Ari stood alone where she was, once surrounded by people, now alone. Her eyes were focused on the spot where Leeta had just stood. She'd be the center of the day tomorrow, she'd be standing there tomorrow…standing with the blood of the person she despised the most. She felt dizzy.

XXXX


End file.
